Birthmark
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: Slight AU. It's summer vacation and Grandpa has decided to make a trip back to Egypt because an entrance has been found to the tomb he had helped discover in his younger years. However, the Tomb Keepers aren't letting anyone in... except Yuugi. They say that his birthmark makes him worthy, but what is it really? Puzzleshipping that can be romantic or platonic, however you prefer.
1. Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh

My second Yu-Gi-Oh FF published on here, and this one is a chapter story. It probably won't have too many chapters; ten at most. This is slightly AU, involves Puzzleshipping, in however you want to see it. Personally, I ship it platonically, in the diamonds quadrant, if that means anything to you. If it doesn't, maybe look it up. But, this means I ship it so hard like that, my stories can be read as Puzzleshipping in the flushed quadrant (romantically).

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and all likenesses in this story are purely coincidental. I know I have other stories I really need to be working on, but I can't really help myself.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

The ancients would say that a child born with a birthmark showed how they died in a past life. It's not a belief that's very common nowadays, but it's a superstition that's persisted. Similar to how they say you can predict an unborn child's gender by the way a needle, hanging from a strand of thread, will sway. Or perhaps superstitions that a rodent seeing its shadow will bring the region a longer winter. Everyone knows the seasons are dictated by the Earth's tilt and the sun, and that a needle's sway in the air is influenced only by the hand holding it and the air circulation, and yet, our society continues to practice these things. If for no other reason than to acknowledge our traditions and respect our histories. Besides that, it's fun.

My uncle was born with several red dots under his left ear. There is no standing health problem associated with them, but they still won't go away. My Grandpa likes to say that in a past life, he had been killed my mosquitoes. A girl in the grade below me has a birthmark vaguely in the shape of a 'V', and she brags about dying by getting bit by something. Probably large, since her birthmark will be larger than a rat's bite when she's older.

I've got a birthmark. It's actually a rather clear shape, and there's really no squinting your eyes and tilting your head to make out a picture like you might when looking at the clouds. Just under my collar bone, easily hidden by most shirts, is a triangle. It's upside down, given we usually draw triangles with the point at the top as if it were setting on a flat surface, and it's got another shape on the inside; an eye. Not a very descriptive or accurate eye, mind you, but it's an eye nonetheless. However, this is the part where people go out of their way to see something else, like mouth with an olive in the lips, or a ball caught between a snapping belt. It doesn't matter. It's definitely an eye.

I wonder what sort of story they would make up for that one? I was branded to death? Tattooed to death? I don't know. I always thought it was kind of cool, but it never really meant anything until my Grandpa took me to Egypt when he had to meet with some of his old archeology buddies, who was publishing a book on some findings they had come across recently that were a direct result of work they had done with my grandpa. Legal issues, input, and other adult things that I don't particularly care about. I just went along because, since it was summer break and we lived alone, he couldn't find anyone to watch me while he was gone. He didn't know how long it would take, so we got me a pass port, packed, and went to Egypt.

"I thought these days were behind me." Grandpa groaned, shuffling through the book in his lap. I knew he wasn't even reading it. "This is all a bunch of baloney, if you ask me. There shouldn't be any question- they know that tomb was my life's work. And they try to claim it as their own? That isn't even their territory."

"Grandpa." I interrupted his grumblings. "You haven't been there in years, and you weren't the one that found this thing, right?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that." He sighed, dropping the book. "I may not be there anymore, but my work is deep in this tomb's roots, and six expeditions are still going on with the funding I got and the missions I've designed."

"Last time it was two." Last time, he said the others had run out of funding…. Before I was born.

"No, it's definitely six."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, putting my earphones back in. We still had four hours until landing, and the first thing we'd do when we get there is check into the hotel. We're not actually doing anything until tomorrow anyways. I'm hoping he won't make me stay, playing nice the whole time. I've never been to Egypt. I hope to have some fun.

Once we were settled into the hotel, we went out toward the native market. I wanted to go to some of the more interesting restaurants the other direction, but Grandpa called them the 'tourist traps' and we instead went to a small, dingy restaurant that didn't seem to want us there until Grandpa started using his rusty Arabic. He'd taught me very little after he found out we were coming and I asked, so I understood he was saying something about ordering.

"Solomon?" An older man behind the register asked, standing up.

Then they started talking and the younger woman walked away. Apparently, this was a place Grandpa had frequented when he lived here. We even got a discount. It was only just after dark, and we could have easily stayed out to visit a few shops, some attractions, we could have at least gone to see the Pyramids, but he insisted we return to the hotel and go to sleep.

Then, in the morning, he made me get dressed and walk out before I was ever fully awake.

"Wait, I forgot my IPod." I objected, starting to open the door again.

"You're in an entirely different country, Yuugi. You won't need that. Find some other way to amuse yourself." He insisted.

I sighed, dejected. No, I have a feeling that I won't get a chance to have any fun here. I'll be sitting around, following my Grandpa all day in the terrible heat while he talks boring things with his old frenemies.

Two of them were native, one of them was European. I think. It's hot out here, and even though Grandpa said I could wander around the property, there wasn't much to look at. I'm all for adventure, but even I can't find adventure in sand, rock, and brick walls.

"Where was it?"

"What do you mean? You just got here, old friend. There are other matters to take care of before we-"

"It's exactly where I predicted it to be, isn't it? It's that very same temple."

"Solomon…"

"Don't talk to me like that. I'll settle down and talk business once we're on the same page. I've spent my entire career searching for this place, and you come in like this, expecting to cut me out?"

"That's not what we're doing. See? We haven't even made a move until you showed up. Right? But we can't just go gallivanting off to the site. You haven't been here in nearly a decade; you don't know what's going on around there. We're barred off ourselves."

"What's this all about? Clearance has gone through by now."

I tuned them out. Sitting down a few feet away from the road, I watched the people. Someone rode a bike past a little while ago, and there is a somewhat steady stream of pedestrians. Across the street is a rather old looking building. It isn't a home, but some sort of business. I think. Maybe a community building made on a budget?

That man has been standing there for a minute already. Is he staring at me? Shoot, he noticed me looking. Now he's walking this way. Shoot.

"Hello there." He greeted me with a thick accent. He had white hair and some think eye liner. I think that's kohl, right?

"Uh, hi." I glanced around, then back up at the man. "Can I help you?"

"You look oddly familiar." He mused. "You aren't a tourist, are you?"

"No." I shook my head. "Well, maybe. I'm here with my Grandfather." I jabbed a finger towards him, and started to get up. It's sort of awkward talking to a person that's standing above me. "But I've never been here before. So unless you've ever been to Japan…"

"No." He denied, but continued to give me a weird look.

"Well… ah… I guess I should probably go check on my Grandpa…" I started to turn away.

"Wait a minute, Yuugi." I hesitated. "Have you ever heard of the Nameless Pharaoh?"

"Well, yeah. That's what my Grandpa's doing here." I've heard plenty about it on the way down. They found a tomb for a Pharaoh back when Grandpa was out in the field, and there was no record of who it was. They couldn't figure out how to get in, and they didn't have permission to go any farther in yet. It wasn't until a few years ago they let anyone in to investigate, and now, apparently, they've found the entrance. The book documenting all of this is the whole point of this trip. Of course, that isn't the only reason Grandpa wanted to come. He wanted to take a look at the tomb he helped to discover.

"Hmm." He mused, looking back towards my Grandpa.

"Well, I'll ah… wait a moment." I suddenly realized that he'd said my name. I don't think we'd had introductions. "Do I know you?"

He suddenly spread a wide grin. "I don't think so. I suppose I'll see you and your grandfather later." He bowed slightly, before turning to walk away.

I watched him go, mildly confused about what had just happened.

"Ah, Grandpa?" I approached the group of old men.

"What is it, Yuugi?" He didn't even look at me.

"Can I go walking around?"

"Now?" He gave me an exasperated look, changing his passive tune.

"Hold on, son." One of the native archeologists was talking to me now. I don't know any of their names, but I think his starts with an 'A'. Maybe. "Who was that you were just talking to?"

"I don't know. Some guy." I shrugged.

"That was definitely Marik." The European one insisted. "Stay away from him, Yuugi. He's a part of those traditionalists that don't want anyone going in that tomb. They've got it barred off and, even though we've got the permit now, they still aren't letting us through. There will be a court hearing tomorrow, but definitely stay away from that man. Alright?"

"Uh… sure." I don't really know what's going on, because I'm not paying as much attention to the technical stuff. "So can I go? Is there a game shop anywhere around?"

"Take after your grandfather, hu?" The first one that had spoken laughed. "It's just down the street, by the bank."

"Yuugi, hold on. I don't know about you wandering off on your own." Grandpa objected. "You don't know the area very well. It's not like you walking around Tokyo."

"I'll be fine. I won't leave the street, if the game shop is on it." I insisted. "I'll be back by…"

"Noon." Grandpa decided, giving in. "Hopefully by then we can sort this out and drive down to the site. I just want to have a look, alright? We're here for a while, and I haven't been here in years. Give an old man a break."

"Alright, alright." The old man that hadn't spoken yet shook his head. "You've gotten stubborn, old man. Here, I've got the book here." He pointed towards a table around the corner of the small building- which for some reason we weren't allowed into except for the bathroom -where there was also a few trunks littered around. I didn't linger to see what they were doing, I just started walking down the street in the direction they had pointed me.

Alright, now where's the bank? Banks are generally about the same, aren't they? ATMs, colored roofs, glass doors… is that it? Which means this is the game store? Well, I guess so.

There were a few young locals milling around, playing some unfamiliar games. There are two over there playing Duel Monsters, though. I guess it really is as popular as the commercials say.

I didn't even have a chance to play them- of course I brought my cards -before I had to start heading back to the building. Apparently it had already been nearly noon, and as soon as I realized this, I felt gypped.

I was crammed into the back seat between the European man and Grandpa as we drove to the site. They continued to talk about earlier details on this whole expedition- things that happened before even Mom was born -while I looked through my cards. Grandpa said to me in a passing that I should have left them in our hotel so they didn't get lost, but was quickly distracted by arguing of dates. I already know my deck by heart, and if there was anything I was going to bring with me to keep myself entertained, it was these.

What felt like an hour and a half later, at _least_ , we arrived into some remote corner of the Valley of the Kings… which looked like any other part of the land around here. We didn't even pass any cool monuments or anything; directly to this boring corner. The only way I knew it was the Valley of the Kings was because the old men talking about it, and a group of traditionalists all gathered around an entrance that looked like a hole in the ground.

"Hey, hey." One of the native archeologists put their hands up as we approached the group. "We aren't here to fight. Solomon here has been working on this Nameless Pharaoh since before half of you were born. He just wants to get a closer look- we aren't going any farther in than we already have."

"No." A firm voice denied, and I recognized it as the same man that had spoken to me earlier. He's here? "None of you are worthy to enter this tomb."

"I'm not trying to stir up any trouble right now." Grandpa insisted, stepping to the front of the group. I just stuck by his side, not particularly comfortable wandering off at the moment. We're out in the middle of nowhere with a hostile group of strangers, and I don't want to step anywhere I'm not supposed to. Isn't this place full of tombs and sacred land?

"That's what you'll get if you don't back off." Marik- that was his name, wasn't it? -was holding a scepter of some sort that for some reason gave me goosebumps. He brandished it towards my Grandfather, but once he had stopped walking forward, Marik's expression shifted and his eyes rolled over to me. He gave an untrustworthy smirk as he eyed me.

I glanced back to the scepter and to him again, rather nervous. How had he known my name earlier? Maybe he heard it from these other archeologists, when they were talking about Grandpa coming here and bringing me? Is that it?

Wait a minute. No, I know why that scepter gives me the creeps! That symbol on it, at the end! It's the same eye symbol I've got as a birthmark, only this one is in on a ball instead of a triangle.

For some reason, Marik started laughing. "Of course, the boy may pass through."

"Wait, what?" "The boy?" "You're not even making any sense anymore." "What are you talking about, 'the boy'?" "My Grandson? Why?" They all burst out into objections, and I shivered.

"Me?" I pointed to myself. Marik- and several of the other cloaked figures behind him -nodded. "Why?"

Marik stepped forward, closer to us. Or rather, towards me. Grandpa put a hand on my shoulder, but didn't seem to be worried that Marik might hurt me even though he was now bringing that golden rod towards my neck.

"Yuugi…" One of the other archeologist behind us started to say, and I heard footsteps behind me as if one of them were about to pull me back, but they stopped when all Marik did was hook one of the wings stretching from the ball with the eye at the end of the rod onto the neck of my shirt and pull it down to show off my birthmark.

"What is that?" The European archeologist walked around to get a closer look.

I jerked back, straightening my shirt. "Just a birthmark."

"The mark of a slave." Marik insisted. "The Nameless Pharaoh's slave. You are his faithful servant, you may enter his tomb."

"That's ridiculous. Just superstition." Grandpa scoffed. "My grandson isn't even from around here!"

"And he certainly isn't any sort of slave." One of the old men still behind me laughed.

Marik spread his arms, as if showing he meant peace or that he didn't care, as he stepped back to the other traditionalists. "Whether you allow the boy to enter or not is no matter. He is the only one among you who has been branded worthy to enter."

They pulled me back and I suddenly felt as if I were in a huddle. Everyone was whispering and stooping down to my level, but still not talking to me. They've mostly ignored me and dragged me around so far anyways.

"I don't know where they're coming up with this bullshit, but this might be our only way in."

"We'll send young Yuugi inside, and he can take pictures for us. Take notes. Son, have you ever been in a tomb before?"

"Has your grandfather taught you any hieroglyphics?"

"No one has been in there for thousands of years. There are probably traps. Do you really think my grandson should be going in there alone?"

"They've been inside! He'll be fine."

"You'll be fine, won't you?"

I nodded, but didn't get to say anything.

"See? Wait here, I'll go get my camera. It's got an empty memory stick."

"Make sure to take notes of _everything_ , kid."

"We'll even put your name in the book too. What do you say?"

I don't really care about any stupid book or pictures, I just want to go inside. I want to know why my birthmark looks so similar to Marik's scepter. I want to go in.

"Yuugi, you be very careful." Grandpa addressed me directly. "Do you remember all those stories I've told you about my adventures?"

"I'm pretty sure you were exaggerating, though."

"I was. But not on the dangerous parts. Be very, very careful. Don't touch anything unless you have to. Make sure to photograph _every_ bit of writing, architecture, and art in there."

Someone put a camera into my hand, and a notebook into the other.

"We're relying on you, Yuugi."

"Great. The culmination of decades worth of work- centuries of work -now rests in the hands of a fourteen-year-old."

"He's fifteen, he'll be fine."

I walked forward, toward the traditionalist group. They didn't threaten me at all. In fact, they themselves seemed rather eager to have me.

"Come, Yuugi. Be prepared to greet your ancient master." That part, however, sounds completely ridiculous.

Marik put a hand on my back, guiding me toward the entrance. A woman went in ahead of me, and I followed her down an incline until there was a sharp turn. Sunlight had quickly faded away and was replaced with torches. There was a small room here, with an ancient table- though surely not as ancient as the tomb itself -on top of which carrying lamps sat. We paused here and they moved to face me.

"Young Yuugi Mouto…" Marik greeted solemnly. "Here lies the tomb of your master. You hold more standing than we do, but we still ask that you leave your notepad and camera here."

"But you aren't going to make me?" I realized. They're acting like they respect me, which is sort of weird considering what I've gathered about aggression between them and the archeologists.

"No." The woman shook her head, making me look to her now. She and Marik looked very similar; they might be family. But perhaps more noticeably was the golden necklace she wore… which also has the eye on it. "But you hold a certain obligation towards this tomb, and you should respect it. We advise you to leave behind anything that might tempt the betrayal of your master."

"I don't have a master." I let out, already realizing I should just play along. Fortunately, they didn't catch on that I wasn't who they thought I was. They just laughed.

"You don't have to enter if you do not want to. You, the vassal of the Nameless Pharaoh. But we cannot stop you from going to him if you wish to serve him as you were born to. Should he call to you, you must go."

Alright, all this talk is really giving me the creeps. I mean, I don't believe in this one bit. Do I look like a slave? Especially to some mummy that's been dead for over 5000 years? No, I don't think so. But… I still want to go inside. And… I don't really feel right going in to take complete advantage of these people.

I set the camera and notepad down on the table. I'll just tell Grandpa that they made me leave them behind, but I'll describe it as best I can. And maybe I'll be able to come back and take pictures without a guilty conscience another time?

"A wise decision." Marik approved, and the woman turned to lead the way deeper into the tomb.

I traveled with her in front of me and him behind me for a good distance. We had to go through a collapsed part of the tunnel, where it looked like everything had been crushed down. They assured me that whatever had happened had happened hundreds of years ago and it's completely stable now.

All of the sudden, the halls seemed to get clearer and the walls were in incredible shape. You don't see tombs in this good of shape even in the movies! The ground got smoother, and my footsteps began to echo. To have the structure to create an echo, it's actually really cool. But then, it opened up into a large room with the path going straight down the middle. On either side of the path, the ground dropped away entirely. It got really dark the farther down, and it was impossible to see the bottom.

My heartrate picked up and I stopped, only a few steps in, to look back. The woman had fallen behind me right before this room, holding open a curtain that had obviously been installed within the last few years. It had acted a door, hiding what lied inside of this room.

Neither of them had followed me out here.

"Go on." The woman insisted.

"Aren't you coming?" I objected, getting a bad feeling about this. I could fall and die and never be found down here. There's probably traps that they don't want to trigger, or maybe they intend to lock me down here. What am I doing?

"We aren't allowed." She insisted.

"We are barred from entering this room. We always have been." Marik explained, making it sound as if they've been down here for a long time. Longer than just the few months it's been open for investigation.

I swallowed. Right. I can come in because I'm this Nameless Pharaoh's slave. Which doesn't really make any sense, and doesn't sound all that great even if it were possible. Turning back the other direction, I looked about the room to see where I was going. At the other end of this long, narrow path is a simple pedestal. There's no sarcophagus or mummy anywhere… just a pedestal with something sitting on top. I can't make out what it looked like from here, but it's clearly the point of the entire place. And there are hieroglyphs everywhere. Large symbols all along this path...

I started walking again. A shiver went up my back and I glanced back to the others quickly. "In or out, you're freaking me out just standing there like that." I complained.

They looked to each other, as if I was missing something, and then let the curtain close completely. I was left alone, but the feeling of being watched didn't go away. I started down the path once more. I was getting antsy, and looking at the pictures all over the walls, I just knew something else was going on. Is one of their friends hiding around here somewhere?

Almost there. I was creeping along at a snail's pace, but now I'm nearly there. I heard the curtain move on its rod behind me, and I looked back reflexively. They were both peeking back in, but a look of… terror? Surprise? Something came over their faces about the time I lost my balance. Almost as if someone pushed past me, or a gush of wind came through that I hadn't expected, but neither were true. I just lost my balance, and the curtain shut rather abruptly.

I would have caught it easily if I were on a larger space, or if I had already reached the other end. But I hadn't quite gotten there yet, and my right foot came down only half way on solid ground, and the other half over the edge of the ledge. My balance was only thrown off more and my heart stopped as I realized my mistake. I could feel myself falling over the edge, in slow motion, and I knew I had to try to catch myself. I didn't have time for any of that, though, because something clasped down on my wrist and I felt my weight shift towards the solid ground. I continued to fall, but now, onto the more stable, safe floor that the pedestal stood on.

I stayed there, catching my breath, completely terrified for a minute or two. I almost fell and died. What a stupid, _stupid_ mistake! I just… I just tripped! I should have fallen and died… but I didn't. It felt like someone grabbed my wrist.

I sat up and looked around, but I was just as alone as I had been before. That uneasy feeling in my brain wouldn't go away, and my stomach was churning. What just happened?

Standing up, I looked around once more. There are no torches in here, as opposed to the rest of the tomb. All the light is filtering in through the curtain and practically radiating off the golden box on this pedestal… with the same eye symbol as my birthmark, the woman's necklace, and Marik's scepter. What even is this? Is it really possible that my birthmark has to do with these people?

My hands hovered over the box, but I didn't touch it. What's inside? How long has it really been here? What does this eye mean? I… I don't know what any of this is! I can't handle this.

Something came over me and I rested my hands on either side of the surprisingly warm metal box. Then a strange sensation fell over my hands… as if someone else were resting their hands on top of mine.

 _I've been waiting for you._

"Wh- who said that?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher.

 _Open it._

I shifted my hands, about to lift the lid with my thumbs, but I hesitated. No, something extremely weird is happening here. I take it back, maybe those traditionalists know something? There's definitely something supernatural going on. This isn't right.

 _It's yours. Open it._

"Who are you?" I objected, withdrawing my hands and looking around. "Who's talking to me?"

 _Return to me, Hikaru._

I turned on my heel and ran out of there. Straight over the bridge, through the curtain, past Marik and the woman, and back through the passage we'd come down. I reached the table much faster than I remember leaving it, but I didn't linger. I grabbed the camera and notebook and took off.

Straight through the crowd of traditionalists and to Grandpa and his friends, I was panting hard and shivering. I no longer felt like I was being watched, but I still had that uneasy feeling. Goosebumps on my arm, and it's hotter than summer in Tokyo out here.

"Yuugi, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get any pictures." I rushed, giving the camera back. Someone else took the notebook. "I couldn't bring it in." They'll think I wasn't allowed, but it isn't a lie anyways.

"Did you at least take any notes?"

I shook my head. "But I remember a lot."

"Come on, let's talk about it." Grandpa, realizing I was shaken, immediately guided me back toward the vehicle. That evening, they quizzed me for hours and started talking about returning there. But not for at least two weeks. They had other work to do, and they intended to try and negotiate with the traditionalists to let me bring in a camera.

I just wanted to go back to the hotel. Grandpa let me, giving me the key after my interrogation was over.

Pulling out my duel monster cards as I sat on my temporary bed, I laid them out in front of me, as if preparing for a game against someone. Not that I ever got to play with a lot of other people; I don't have a lot of friends. Mostly I just participate in competitions and occasionally I'll talk someone in class into playing with me. It's a popular game… I'm just not a popular kid. Nevertheless, I loved this game. I can spend hours playing, practicing, shuffling my deck and building strategies. So this is what I did to calm down, to think about what happened rationally.

There was definitely a presence in there. Someone that saved me, someone that wanted me to open that box. They didn't seem threatening, granted, but I wonder if somehow that was the Nameless Pharaoh? The one who Marik and that woman were convinced I am meant to serve? Is that what this birthmark means? What about their gold-things? Does that mean they have pledged themselves to be his loyal servants? Do they have birthmarks like this too? No… they can't. They acted like I was special for this birthmark. That I was allowed into that room because of it, and they weren't. Is it that presence that's stopping them from coming inside the tomb? Why do I have this birthmark? What does it even mean?

I get the feeling that the answer to those questions is inside that box. And… that presence hadn't seemed upset to see me there. They didn't seem threatening at all.

Alright. Fine. I have to go back.

* * *

This is the exposition, clearly. I've got the first five chapters written out, and they at least will be published quickly enough. Typically I try for one a day, but I might not wait that long even.

I would love to hear what you think of the story! Encouragement, critiques, and guesses about what might happen are all encouraged.


	2. Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle

Hey there, again. Here is the second chapter, and while I don't have the entire story written out yet, I've got the entire story outlined and I just need to write it out. Which means, there's a 99% chance this story will be completed in a timely manner.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

In the morning, Grandpa had breakfast ready from a bakery a block over, and he told me the day's schedule. He was going back to that place we'd been yesterday, which was only a ten minutes' walk east, or I can wander around. He seems less concerned today, thankfully. I know where that game shop was, but I think I'm going to just take a walk for now. I want to learn my way around; get used to the neighborhood. I don't know how long we're going to be here, but obviously it'll be at least a few weeks if we aren't going back to the tomb for two.

After wandering the area for a few hours and becoming sufficiently satisfied by my exploration, I realized we aren't going back to the tomb for _two weeks_. I had already acknowledged it, I suppose, but it finally sunk in that I can't meet that presence again for that long. I hadn't told anyone about the golden box or the presence, so they wouldn't understand. But… I _have_ to go back.

"Enjoying your stay, Yuugi?" Marik appeared from out of nowhere.

I jumped slightly, looking up at him. "Oh, ah, yeah."

"Ishizu and I have announced to the others that you are to be allowed into your master's tomb any time he calls you there." He mused, walking down the street beside me. I was reminded about how I wasn't supposed to talk to him. But, has that changed now that they seem to be alright with me?

"Well, I'm not going back." I looked down.

"Oh?" He seemed disappointed. "That's a shame. And why is that?"

"Grandpa and the others are working on the book right now. We aren't going back out there for the next two weeks."

He hummed, as if taking in this information. There was a long and quiet pause, making me only wearier of him. Then, he got that untrustworthy grin over his face. "The vassal of a Pharaoh should not have to wait for peasants. We work to guard these tombs, and as the Nameless Pharaoh's slave, that shall include you. Should you seek to return before your elders, suitable transport may be provided."

"I don't really get into cars with strangers. Sorry." I denied immediately.

"It is your decision. But we will not endanger a Pharaoh's favorite slave. We will take you directly there and back upon your every whim." He sounded sincere.

"Yeah, I'm good. But thanks anyway." I shook my head, and only just realizing he had steered our walk back to where we first met. Grandpa and the other old men were talking fervently over a pair of laptops and no less than three writing pads strewn over the picnic table.

"You needn't worry about me, or them." His voice changed. "Follow what you _feel_ you should do."

"I'll keep that in mind." I waved him off, rushing to get away. But I didn't go to see Grandpa, I turned down the street and went back to the game store. Marik- I noticed as I looked back behind me -had gone into the building right across the street from where the archeologists were working.

At the game store, I bought a new card that looked really cool with the money I had been given for souvenirs, and I sat to watch the same kids from yesterday duel. I went one round with one of them, but they didn't seem very interested in dueling me. We didn't even finish the round before they just up and left, giving me weird looks.

Eventually, I was wandering back down the street. Grandpa and the others had settled down quite a bit, but still were too engrossed in their work to even notice me standing in the street. I looked the other direction, to the generic building Marik had gone into. I haven't been able to stop thinking about my experience there, and I knew… I had to go back.

I knocked on the door. It was the woman- Ishizu? -that answered.

"I want to go back to the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb." I stated formally, rather nervous.

She bowed her head. "Of course. Come." She stepped out the door without even grabbing anything. I followed her to behind the building where several rather nice vehicles were. Unlike the one I had ridden in yesterday, it was closed off like a normal car, but still built to drive on sand. It was obviously very well taken care of also. I got into the passenger seat when it became apparent that it would only be us going.

"Where's Marik?" I asked as we started off.

"My brother is currently caught into other engagements." She answered. "He will be gone all night."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say to that.

We rode in silence for most of the way. It wasn't until the tomb began to come into view that the questions started to bubble up.

"So… none of you have ever been into that room?"

"No. We are not worthy." She answered as if it were an easy fact.

"And what makes me 'worthy'? I mean, why was it that I could just walk in there like that?"

"You are his slave. His favorite, surely, as you bare his mark from birth even so many ages later."

"Are you saying I'm reincarnated from this Nameless Pharaoh's servant?" I mused, hating myself for contemplating it. How is that even possible? It certainly doesn't make sense. And yet, how else can all of this be explained? Maybe they do know these things?

"Let me ask you something." She began, making it clear that her question is her answer to my question. "Did you feel his presence while you were in there? Did he approach you?"

"I didn't see anyone in there." I insisted truthfully. But I felt… and I heard.

She seemed to understand this, even though I confirmed nothing. She didn't say anything more, making it clear that I had just answered my own question somehow, and as if that is supposed to make sense. But, of course, as much as I don't want to admit it… it does make sense.

She turned the engine off and got out. There were two generic cloaked figures standing at the entrance, probably as guards, which stood to attention as we approached.

"Yuugi Mouto would like to visit his master again." Ishizu greeted them. They stepped aside to let us in, but she didn't lead the way this time. Instead, she sat down at the table and let me continue on by myself.

At least it's a pretty straight forward. I could make my way through without much trouble. The trek seemed to go by even quicker this time, simply because I was getting increasingly nervous along the way. I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening, and I don't know what's going to happen.

The curtain hung still, a forceful barrier between here and there. It was more than just a curtain; it's the thing hiding where I don't know if I want to be or don't want to be. I really don't know what I'm getting myself into here. I could leave now and live a happy, normal life. Or I could go in there and experience whatever sorcery and unnatural things I'm suddenly getting dragged into.

I walked through the curtain and strode across the bridge. I felt the presence again, that someone was watching me. This time it didn't frighten me as much because I expected it. I already have an idea as to what's going on.

 _You came back_

"Ah, yeah. I didn't have much of a choice now, did I?" I stooped, three feet away from the pedestal. "Who are you?"

There was no answer at first, and I began to wonder if I shouldn't have asked anything of the sort. Then…

 _I am the Nameless Pharaoh. That's what they say, isn't it?_

"Well, I guess. Yeah."

 _Open the box._

"I don't know if I want to." Great, now I'm having a conversation with a disembodied voice. Wonderful. This shouldn't be happening.

The voice didn't say anything else, and I decided that I really did want to. I want to know what's inside. I want to know why I have this birthmark, and what it all means. So, of course, I stepped up to the pedestal and put my hands back on the box. Hesitating again, I felt another pair of hands over mine once more.

 _You can fix it._

What?

I opened the golden box to find at least a hundred small, golden pieces. It looked like something made out of pure gold had broken apart, and it's impossible to tell what it was originally. It's like a puzzle… except there is one larger piece that- you've got to be kidding me. It's the eye again. The same one that's on that rod, the same one that's on that necklace, and the same one that's on my torso.

"I can fix this? What is it? Like, a puzzle?"

 _I think so._ His voice came from a place now; in front of me on the other side of the pedestal. I looked there reflexively, but there was nothing there.

"Well what is it? Is it… is it you?"

 _I think so_. He repeated, only in a slightly different voice. He sounds like he doesn't know for sure, which doesn't make much sense to me.

Looking through the pieces, I started to understand. At least, I think I did. With a smile, I picked up the box and started to sit down on the ground. If I'm the only one allowed in here, and I can come any time, I think I'll come every day. He doesn't seem like he really knows much himself; he seems confused and disoriented, and I think that putting this puzzle together will help him.

However, before I could even start to crouch down, a figure materialized where the voice had come from only a moment ago. He was about a head taller than me with tan skin and golden jewelry decorating him like a pharaoh. He looked older than me, but not by much, and he was definitely more fit than me. But other than that, it was like looking in a mirror. We had the same face, and the same hair and the same build- other than the muscles. He didn't even seem to notice that he was now visible; he was watching me like he'd been watching me the whole time.

"So do you have any idea why either of us are here?" I asked, to confirm my suspicions.

" _No_." He answered, only now I could see he was talking. " _I don't remember much of anything."_

"Anything at all?" I then sat down on the ground and he walked around to crouch beside me and stare into the box. "Do you remember anything about the past several thousand years?"

He shook his head, seeming to realize I could see him now. He looks like a great Pharaoh, and that made me rather nervous. It reminded me of what Marik would say. I decided not to bring that up at all.

"Well, for whatever reason, I'm the only one that can come into this room." I mused, starting to shift through the pieces. It's dark in here, and I think that I'll bring one of those lamps next time I come here. But for now, I'm going to start sorting these pieces. Clearly, the ones with these flat edges go on the outside. "Do you know that much, at least?"

"Can't say that I do." He sat cross-legged across from me, still transparent and ghost-like. "Here." He pointed to two pieces that I had dropped next to each other in the edge pieces. I picked them up, realizing they fit together perfectly.

"Thanks. So, what is your name? No one can find it in any records or anything, but surely you remember that much." I tried to keep him talking, to keep learning about what I can.

He shook his head. "I don't even know that much. I've only been awake for about a day, and I don't remember anything before that."

"That's it?" That didn't make complete sense to me. "There's a whole group of people out there, guarding this tomb and not letting anyone in. They said even they couldn't come in here, and the way it sounded, it sounded like someone or something was stopping them."

He stared toward the curtain, which hung unmoving, and got a thoughtful look. "I don't think I was awake, exactly. But, it was sort of like a dream. Yesterday, when you came into this room, I felt your presence and I think that's when I woke up. It was familiar…" He paused, and I got a twisting feeling in my gut as I remembered what Marik and Ishizu had said about me. "I feel as if I came close, several other times. My memory is mostly blackness, but I think I had felt others attempting to come toward me. I'm not sure how to explain it, but they felt wrong. They felt off, and I'm not sure exactly, but I must have done something to not allow them entrance."

He continued to stare toward the curtain, his eyes narrowed as he tried to remember something. He was getting frustrated, I could tell; I wouldn't feel all that great if I woke up with absolutely no memory of who I am or who anyone else is.

"That's alright, I'm sure those memories are in these somewhere." I looked back up at him, seeing his frown as he looked at the gold pieces I'd poured out. "I'm Yuugi."

He looked back to me and smiled a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I stayed for quite a while, putting pieces together. A small chunk had started to accumulate in my hands, as he helped point out pieces that fit together. He had a really good eye for it, and even though there had to be a thousand pieces, it was coming together rather well. The longest part was sorting them by inside pieces and outside pieces. Of course, by the end, I still had no idea what shape the finished product would be. We were nowhere near done, but I bet if I keep coming back, we had a chance of finishing it. Whatever it is, it had to hold his memories. Whatever it is, it's obviously very important to him.

"I can't work on this for so long. There's a lamp that I'll bring tomorrow to work on this more." I eventually had to start scooping up all the gold pieces and putting them carefully back into the box. Maybe I can put more time into it when I can see better.

"Are you going to leave?" He asked, clearly upset.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." I insisted, standing back up and carrying the box back toward the pedestal. He followed, falling completely silent and watched me. Goosebumps rose on my arms, and I closed the box. He disappeared from my view, but I still felt him there. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try to come in early."

 _Goodbye, Hikaru._

He called me that when we first met. I wonder where he got that from?

Ishizu drove me back to the hotel. It was later than I thought; the sun was already mostly down. Grandpa was worried about me and threw a fit upon seeing me.

"Where have you been?" He grabbed my shoulders.

"The tomb." I tried to get away. "It's no big deal. I'm looking around more, and I'm going back again tomorrow."

"Who drove you?" He gave me a weary look.

"Ah, Ishizu." I sidestepped away from him literally. "Is that alright?"

He seemed torn. Clearly, these traditionalists are the informal enemy of him and his archeologists, but they're letting me in somewhere they don't let anyone else in. So, can he trust them with me like this?

"You're going back tomorrow?" He asked, sounding like he was about to deny this.

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to stand around and do nothing all day. And, I want to help." I insisted. "Even if I can't take pictures, if I keep going back, I could really help."

He frowned, shaking his head. "I don't like you going off with strangers."

"I mean, they are strangers." I agreed. "But, so are police. And church people. I think that they won't hurt me or anything, because they seem to want me to be there anyways."

"No, I have the bad feeling that you'll be alright. I trust your judgement."

As soon as we got to the archeologists' place the next day, I went across the street to knock on the door again. It was Ishizu to answer again, completely unsurprised to see me yet again. Just like yesterday, she dropped whatever else she might have been doing to drive me out to the Valley of the Kings. And like the day before, she left me to walk down to the room with the puzzle box by myself.

As soon as the curtain swung shut behind me, I felt his presence again. I laughed, not entirely sure but rather confident that he had come forward to greet me.

 _Hikaru._ He greeted, not understanding my amusement.

"Pharaoh." I glanced around, not really sure where to look yet. There he goes, calling me that again. "Have you remembered anything else yet?" I set the torch on the ground before standing up to the pedestal to pick up the box. His image was already flickering, standing off to the side where I'd set the torch down. I carried it closer and started to sit down.

"No. Still nothing."

"It'll come eventually, I'm sure." I didn't want to keep asking him questions about things that should be in his memory, so I decided to change the subject as I carefully took out the pieces that were definitely outside pieces. I'd tried to keep them separate when I'd put them all back yesterday. "I've done a lot of puzzles before, but this is definitely the hardest. I don't even know what it's supposed to look like. But 3D puzzles are usually really fun."

"3D puzzles?" He repeated, brushing a transparent finger over three separate pieces, on opposite ends of the pile.

"Oh, yeah. Usually puzzles are flat and they've got a picture on it. Sort of like the hieroglyphs there on the wall." I pointed, and he got distracted by looking at those too. But only for a moment, before returning to watching me figure out how to put the pieces together. "But 3D puzzles are things you can hold and pick up. The game shop that my Grandpa runs, which we live above, doesn't have a lot of them but we do have one shaped like a dog and one shaped like an elephant."

"I would like to hear more of this." He prompted. "What is this place?"

"Even though you don't remember anything, you still come from ancient Egypt." I mused. "Where I come from is completely different, so it might be harder to imagine."

"Where are we now?" He tilted his head. "Is it not where you come from?"

"No. No, we're here because my grandpa helped discover this tomb. He used to be an archeologist. We're in modern Egypt now. I'm from an island country pretty far away called Japan. I live in a city named Tokyo."

"Hmm." He pointed to a different one. "I'm not sure, but try this one."

I put down the piece I'd been trying to fit into a specific place and tried that one.

"So you aren't staying here?"

I hesitated and looked toward him. He was looking the golden pile between us over, looking rather solemn. I sighed, thinking about going home now. Stuff like this only happens in movies or video games! How lucky am I to find myself in an ancient tomb to a legendary, nameless Pharaoh who appears before me like a ghost and seems to actually enjoy talking with me? And eventually, I'll have to go home and act like it never happened.

"Yeah. I don't know when, but I still have to go to school."

"I see…"

I stayed a lot longer that day, only leaving when I got real hungry. He didn't seem as upset to see me go this time, actually giving me a smile when I left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pharaoh."

"Goodbye, Hikaru."

Because we'd come so early in the morning this time, when I got back to Grandpa and the others, it was still daylight. They put their entire discussion on hold to grill me for details. They wanted me to describe every part I remembered. I realized then how little I had actually paid attention to the room itself. Considering I didn't want to tell anyone about the Pharaoh yet, I had to at least act like there was a reason I kept going back every day. I need to start paying more attention. I didn't even mention the room with the pedestal yet. The way I described it so far, there were a lot more turns and rooms, and it was real confusing.

* * *

I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter! Certain things you liked, certain things that didn't sound quite right, critiques, guesses about what will happen, it's all encouragement!

Thank you for reading.


	3. Message of the Tomb Keepers

Here's the next chapter. Things are starting to pick up now.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next day, I brought something else. I kept it in my pocket until we got to the tomb, where Ishizu left me to go in and she stayed behind to join the others in guarding the tomb.

I set the torch on the ground and reached to take the puzzle box.

"Hey, I ate right before I came, so I think I'll be here a while. And I don't really want to tell my grandpa about you yet, so I'm going to have to go and try to memorize some of those hieroglyphics later."

"Alright."

"And, I brought something else today." I grinned at him, and he looked up curiously from where I was taking the gold pieces out. The largest chunk was bigger than I thought, and I figured we might actually get it put together before I have to leave.

"What is it?"

"Some cards for this really cool game I play. It's called Duel Monsters, and I figured we could split my deck to play. What do you think?"

He gave me an odd look. "I cannot touch anything."

"I know, but I can prop them up facing away from me. I won't cheat, I promise. And… wait a moment. That's right, you can't touch anything, but then how did you save my life?" I sat upright and stared at him.

He frowned and glanced toward where I had almost fallen to my death. "I'm not sure."

"I couldn't even see you yet then." I thought a moment about it as I finished setting the golden pieces out. But, my thoughts drifted back to what Ishizu and Marik had been talking about, which I'd rather not humor. So I decided to cut off that conversation and take out my deck. "Here. This is duel monsters. There are three different kind of cards; Monster, Magic, and Trap. Sometimes there's also spell cards, I guess, but I don't have a lot of those and they're a lot like Magic cards."

He shifted around to sit next to me, rather than across. I fished out an example of each of them.

"The whole point of the game is to defend your life points. You start off with 8000, or however many you agree on in the beginning. In an official game, it's always 8000. The monster cards all go in the front row, and you attack the other side with those. They also are the ones to take a hit if you get attacked. You can only attack the other person directly, to attack their life points, if you get past a monster or if there are no monsters."

"And these other cards?" He pointed to the other two I held.

"The magic and trap go in the second row, and you use those to strategize with. You can do good stuff for your side, bad stuff for your opponent's side, or just change the setting. If you really get good at the game, you can plan all this stuff out several turns in advance. Some cards only work with other cards, and some cancel others out. You can only have five in each row, and five in your hand. If it's on the field, it's active. However, they can either be face up – which means they're in use – or face down so it isn't in use yet. When a monster dies or one of the other cards is used up, it goes in the graveyard." I pointed to blank spaces on the ground, picturing my own side of the field as if I were playing a game right now. "Do you want to try?" I looked up to him quickly.

He tilted his head, eyeing me curiously. "I would like to give it a try. Now how do you expect this to work?"

"I'll cut the deck in half. You're supposed to have 40 cards in your deck, but I only brought 40, so we can both use 20 for now. And since we're using half a deck, we can also cut the life points in half too. Here." I was already cutting the deck and setting both into place. Then I started to point to each space in relation to his deck as he moved around to sit across from me. "This is your graveyard, your monster cards go here, and your magic and trap cards go back here. I'll set your hand up like this, and I promise I won't look, alright? Just the first five." I drew five and propped them up on the puzzle box while keeping the backs to me.

"I trust you." He nodded and lowered his head down to look at them. He narrowed his eyes, looking them over as I got my side set up.

"Alright. Now monster cards have attack and defense points. So, you can either put them in attack or defense position. Attack is upright, defense is sideways. If I attack your monster, and your monster is sideways, then it's my attack points against your defense points. If yours is in attack position, then it's my attack against your attack. If mine is bigger, I win. If I beat you while you were in attack position, the difference between mine and yours is subtracted from your life points. If you were in defense position, your life points aren't affected. But you can't attack if you're in defense position, and you can only do one thing with a monster each turn. No attacking, and then putting it into defense position."

"I think I understand. Let's play." He insisted.

"Alright, you go first. You can lay down as many cards as you want, any turn. But on each of our first turns, you can't attack. That's because it wouldn't be fair if you were to attack while I haven't had a chance to put monsters out yet."

"Of course."

We played three rounds before putting the cards away and starting on the puzzle. I beat him the first time, as he got used to it. The second time he almost beat me, and it was pure, dumb luck that I won. The third time, he annihilated me.

By the end of the day, we had what seemed like an entire corner completed. It wasn't the right angle for a cube, but it was a corner to a shape never the less. I would say we were already almost a fourth of the way to completing it.

I packed everything up and picked the lamp torch back up. Looking back toward the pedestal, where he had been leaning against when last I saw him, I gave a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pharaoh."

 _Tomorrow, Hikaru._

Extinguishing the lamp at the table, I made toward the exit and blinked into the evening sun. It was as blinding as always, after leaving that place, and it always takes me a minute to adjust before I can really see anything. However, when I was able to look around without squinting, I realized that it wasn't Ishizu standing there with another faceless hooded figure; it was Marik. He gave me that same chilling smile he had when we first met. And I think I recognize the other one too; he had been standing behind Marik the first day, when the archeologists and grandpa had also been here.

"Hello there, Yuugi. You have returned faithfully to your master. That is good."

"Uh… yeah." I gave him a weird look and glanced around for the car. "Where did Ishizu go?"

"She's busy. I came to transport you back to the archeologists." He motioned back toward it. "Is it time to leave, then?"

"Yeah. Sure, yeah. I need to head back." I think I'm more nervous around him. Something about him bothers me, and I can't tell if it's reason to really be weary of him or not.

When she's driving, there is silence. It isn't strained or awkward, just quiet because neither of us had anything to say. Nothing different has come to pass with him, and yet the atmosphere in the car was almost as heavy as the sense of presence I feel as soon as I draw the curtain back in the tomb.

"So, are you going to drive me here tomorrow?" I asked before I could really contemplate if trying to make conversation was really better than the silence.

"Yes, if you wish to return to your master again tomorrow." He answered in almost a casual, off-hand way.

I nodded, looking out the window with sudden and inexplicable interest. The sunlight is still rather harsh for me, considering every time I blinked I saw golden puzzle pieces. I can feel it; we're almost there. We're getting closer to fixing it every day, and when it's put together, I just know something important is going to happen. He might even regain his memories. But, I wonder what it is? I wonder why he is so tied to whatever it is? I've so far avoided the eye piece; the one that looks like the eye on my birthmark, on Ishizu's necklace, and on Marik's rod. His rod is currently on the dashboard, reflecting light everywhere and practically demanding attention. He put it there after getting in, as it usually hangs at his belt.

I licked my lips, deciding not to think about whether or not I really wanted to ask him anything about it. "What exactly is that?"

"The Millennium Rod." He didn't elaborate any more than that. I can't tell if he doesn't want to talk about that or if he just wants me to jump through hoops.

"How come it's got the same eye as Ishizu's necklace?" I didn't want to even bring up the puzzle or my birthmark.

"And your marking?" He shot a sly look toward me, smirking once more. I almost backed out of the question; how did he even know about my birthmark? Sure, he's seen it because he had to go and bring attention to it that first day, but how did he know?

"Yeah." He wasn't going to say anything more until I responded. I guess his question wasn't rhetorical.

He nodded. "There are seven of these Millennium Items, and it has been our duty to protect them, along with the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb for centuries. They are of ancient origin."

"So, you've known about the tomb a long time? Since before my grandpa found it?" I raised my eyebrows, realizing that if they've had this job for generations, maybe they know more than the archeologists do. Maybe they know something about him that might trigger his memories?

He laughed. "Your grandfather is a trespasser. He found nothing, for it was never lost."

"My grandpa isn't a trespasser." I objected automatically.

"Your grandfather makes a living out of intruding on ancient lands and exposing bricks and stone that was never again meant to see the light of day. He and those other trespassers poach on sacred grounds with clumsy feet."

I actually couldn't argue with that; that's pretty much the job description of an archeologist.

"Of course, you mustn't feel shame for this. You have every right to come and serve your ancient master. You must come when he calls, and your feet are the only to touch that stone. You are a loyal servant, a good servant." That almost sounded like a compliment.

"Right." I still don't dare argue with this. He seems like some religions nut when he talks about that, and all things considered, I don't want to be kidnapped and locked up in that tomb for denying that much. The Pharaoh sure chose me for some reason, letting me in, but he is a good friend. I've only known him a few days now, but he's sure a better friend than any back home. "Who exactly are you people?"

He gave another grin. "We are the Tomb Keepers."

This time when they demanded details from my trip, back at the same building and lot across the street from the 'Tomb Keepers' building, I told them about what Marik had said on the way back. They were interested enough to hear about the 'Traditionalists' history that they didn't even notice I said nothing about the interior of the tomb this time.

I wasn't so lucky the next day. By the time I was returning to the archeologists' welcoming arms, we were almost half way finished with the Puzzle. It's another Millennium Item, I'm sure of it. I'd told the Pharaoh about these Items also, but still nothing struck him as familiar.

I went to bed that night having given the archeologists a crude map of the room I go to every day. But… but I still can't say anything about the box, the Puzzle, or about the Pharaoh. I'm really going to have to take a look at the walls tomorrow.

A full week passed, then. I doodled hieroglyphs that I memorized, I described the room more and more, and they were starting to get suspicious of me. Well, all of them except Grandpa.

"He spends the entire day there, every day, and yet he comes back to us with information as if he'd only spent an hour there. Those Traditionalists are getting to him, Solomon."

"No, no. Yuugi is doing just as well. My grandson is probably just going there for the adventure. He's an odd boy, and he takes after his grandfather. I'll bet you anything he's bringing those cards of his and playing with them."

"If he spends half as much time trying to sneak a camera in, we'd have more information. We've got smaller cameras, he could fit it in right under his shirt, or in a pocket."

"Trust the boy, he's doing alright."

"As soon as we get these papers finalized, we're going back down there ourselves. They let him in every day, they're hindering this investigation. We're going up there on Thursday."

Two weeks after we first came, and the first time I entered that tomb, they didn't let me run off to the Tomb Keepers. I had to hang back until they were ready to leave, and it was past noon by the time I was squished into the back seat of an open to the air vehicle, between Grandpa and the European man once again.

As soon as we were parked, I took off and ran past the Tomb Keepers- who were in full force to defend the tomb from intruders as if they knew they were coming. Maybe they realized it when I didn't knock on their door this morning? They stepped aside to let me pass, already used to my presence. I grabbed one of the lamps from the table and went down the now familiar path to the Pharaoh. I skipped to a stop as the curtain came into view, and Marik stood there.

"Oh, ah… hey." I greeted, looking between him and the curtain. "What are you doing here?"

"Guarding the tomb. We have been having some difficulties lately. A string of attacks on a few of our posts outside of the territory." He warned, watching me wearily. He'd been absent the last five days; typically he and his sister switch off regularly, or sometimes both take me down here. There are always at least two of them guarding the tomb at the entrance, and sometimes it's them two. But the last five days, he's been completely gone.

Not really having anything else to say, not really trusting him either, I slipped through the curtain and walked cautiously across the bridge. About halfway through, a now familiar sense of presence washed over me and I felt oddly at home. Of course, it wasn't until I was seated before the nearly completed Puzzle that I heard him.

 _Something doesn't feel right_

"I'm not alone today. My grandpa, who I was telling you about, brought me and his archeologist buddies. The Tomb Keepers are all gathered outside, and Marik's right outside that curtain. There're a lot of things that might not feel quite right."

He materialized as I started to assemble the pieces again. It was relaxing, sort of a regular activity now. "That maybe it. Here." He pointed out, to three separate pieces. I set the one in my hand down and spent a moment figuring how they fit together. But when I looked back over to him, he seemed distracted and unconvinced.

"Hey, don't get too worked up." I smiled at him honestly. "Look at this, we've almost completed it. Hey, I even brought a cord to loop through the top." I set the pieces down and dug the thick strand that had originally been used to tie the suitcase with the broken zipper together out of my pocket. The Puzzle just has one side missing, but the top was complete. The shape is clearly an upside-down pyramid with a loop at the top as if it were meant to be worn as a pendant. I don't really know if this is allowed, but if I am the 'faithful servant' they all push me to be, then I should be allowed to wear this thing and keep it, right?

They're never going to let me leave this room with it.

An unusual silence reigned over the room as we worked. There were no distracted conversations about my world, or breaks so that I could study the walls. We didn't stop to play Duel Monsters – which he certainly enjoys playing but has seemed reluctant to actually play against me – we just continued putting the Puzzle together. I had expected it to take another day, at least, but at this rate we might complete it today.

There were only a few pieces left. I didn't have many options to choose from as I tried to fill in each hole.

"So, what do you think is going to happen when I complete this thing?" I asked, starting to get bothered by the silence.

"I'm really not sure." He admitted. "But I can feel myself getting stronger." He doesn't seem to be in a talkative mood today. So we continued to work in silence for several more minutes without interruption. There were just five pieces to go, when a voice called from behind the curtain.

"Yuugi? May we have a word?"

"Who is that?" The Pharaoh asked quickly, eyes narrowing.

"That's Marik. He's one of the people who let me in here. But, I'm not really sure I trust him. The others seem alright, for the most part, but there's something off about him." I started to stand up.

"Don't go." He was suddenly opposed to this.

"I'll be right back. Come on, it isn't like I'm leaving for the day already. We're almost done." I pointed to the nearly completed pendent.

"If you do not trust this man, I do not either. He cannot enter this room, you are safe."

I waved to him quickly, giving a reassuring smile. "No, no, it's alright. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

 _How?_ The Pharaoh's image was flickering already, and I hesitated. But, I'll be right back. His voice followed me as I walked.

"It's, ah, there's definitely a reason. I'll explain it later, alright?" I can't keep it from him any longer.

 _Very well. Do not leave this room; you can talk through the door way._

"Come on, you worry too much. I'll be alright." I laughed, then decided to shut up because I was almost at the curtain.

 _Stay safe, Hikaru._

I pulled the curtain open and walked through, feeling the Pharaoh's presence leave me as I approached Marik. He was leaning against the wall a few paces from the curtain, about where he'd been when I'd come running past. He seemed to be waiting patiently for me.

"What's up?" I asked, trying not to make it sound like I was nervous around him. No, I'm perfectly fine here.

"Forgive me, for I was not trying to eavesdrop on you and your master, but I could not help overhearing. It sounds as if you are fulfilling your role wonderfully. My respects." He bowed slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Right. So, what did you want?" Let's try to skip over that part, alright? I should have realized he might hear us; I shouldn't have been talking to the Pharaoh on my way back over. I really don't want them to know about him, though I guess they might have already guessed.

"Aggressions are escalating, and the archeologists are attempting to negotiate your presence. They are attempting to separate you from your ancient master."

I glanced back into the room reflexively, actually scared of the idea that I might have to leave him alone here. He's been alone for so long, what if he goes back to sleep and forgets everything again? What if, when eventually I do get back here – because if I have to leave him here I will be coming back some day – he doesn't remember me?

"But you don't have to leave."

I head snapped around to stare at him. "What?" Are you going to lock me up in here? Kidnap me?

"You serve a greater purpose now, Yuugi. You must stay and serve your ancient master. The Nameless Pharaoh has marked you, and it is your duty to serve him well." He tilted his head. "You should stay until your duty is fulfilled."

"Well, ah, he…" An idea was starting to form in my head, but the look Marik had made me nervous. I better play into his crazy ideas. "My 'ancient master' has spoken to me, and he has plans."

He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Good. We will continue our duties, and we will protect this tomb. You will stay as long as you are needed here."

But that didn't sound like a reassurance. That sounded like a threat.

I fled back into the safety of the room behind the curtain. His presence joined me immediately, and I almost felt ushered back to the nearly completed Puzzle.

 _What haven't you told me, Hikaru?_

I started pacing, around the gold pieces on the ground. "Pharaoh, did you hear any of that?" I started first, feeling my heart rate rising.

 _Yes._

"How much?"

 _I want to hear your explanation before jumping to conclusions._

"Right. Okay, thank you." I gave a smile. "You know how I said my grandpa helped discover this tomb? And that's why I'm here? Well, there are a few other archeologists that are on his team, and we're here because they're writing a book and grandpa needed to be here to help with some things. They've been trying to get into this tomb for a long time, but this traditionalist group has been keeping them away. They're called the Tomb Keepers, and they've apparently been here for a really long time. Maybe even as long as you've been here. I don't know what they know, not much at least, but they're the ones that won't let anyone in."

 _Calm down. These are the ones that bring you here every day?_

"Yeah. The first day I came, I came with grandpa and the archeologists. When they got here, the archeologists and the Tomb Keepers started arguing. Like they are rivals or something. But, they singled me out. The Tomb Keepers singled me out, and said I could enter because of my birthmark. Grandpa and the others agreed to send me in, and you already know they're using me to learn more about this place."

"Birthmark?" He questioned.

I stopped pacing and nodded, sitting down at the gold pieces. His image flickered in front of me, crouching before me with an interested expression. At least, when it was there and he wasn't completely invisible.

"I've got a birthmark that's pretty clear. Look." I pulled my neckline down to show it off.

"That looks like the Puzzle." He realized, leaning in closer and putting his transparent hand through the Puzzle that laid on the ground between us.

I nodded and went to pick it up. I started working on it again, to keep my hands busy. "Right. The eye, this part right here-" I showed off the largest of unused pieces "-is on Marik's scepter too. And on Ishizu's necklace. Marik says there are seven things with this eye on it, but I don't know much else. Whatever this is, it's tied to those other things too."

"Interesting." He mused, crossing his legs and waiting for me to go on.

"Right. So they let me in here because of my birthmark. They all say I'm the 'faithful servant to the Nameless Pharaoh', and that the 'Nameless Pharaoh chose me'. They want me here to 'do my duty', and they say I'm the only one worthy to enter."

He made a face that made me think he didn't think too highly of this information. "I see."

"But, if you think about it, that's sort of true." I raised my eyebrows, fidgeting with the golden pieces. One of them slipped into place. "Others have tried to come in and you woke up just enough to stop them, right? But you don't seem to mind my being here. This birthmark has to mean something."

"Hikaru…" He trailed off, and I wondered what he was thinking.

There was a moment of silence, and the second to last piece slipped into place. The eye was all that was left, and I got goosebumps.

I looked up quickly, to see he was staring at it intently. He noticed me watching him and looked up to me. I gave an honest grin, excited to share this experience with him. It's almost done; it's almost complete!

"Marik also said that Grandpa and the others are trying to pull me out of here, to stop me from coming. If that happens, maybe I can take you with me now?"

He didn't say anything, just looking back down at the Puzzle. I grinned wider and pushed the final piece into position.

It started to glow and get warm, and my mind began to get foggy. But, then it passed and I was left sitting there in the room alone. The flickering light of the torch sat next to me, the gold box off to the side and the completed Puzzle in my hands.

"Hello?" I looked around, unable to see the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh? Are you still here? Do you remember anything?" I can still feel his presence, but it's different. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is different, other than the fact he's apparently missing.

I stood up and looked around, starting to panic. Where did he go?

* * *

Please, tell me what you thought. Guesses, critiques, and your take on certain parts are all encouraged!


	4. First of the Shadow Games

I hope everyone's having a great summer, and I hope you continue to like this story. You know, assuming you like it now given the fact you're read this far into it and you care enough to read ANs.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and to be honest it's been years since I watched anything other than a few episodes of Season 0.

* * *

The curtain is open. Marik stood there, just on the other side, with one arm raised to allow him to see into this room. He was watching me with that grin I still didn't trust.

My fist tightened around the Puzzle and I grabbed the box, walking forward to meet him. "What's happened? You know what this is, don't you? It's got the same eye, and you knew it was in here. What's happened?" I demanded, starting to think the Pharaoh had somehow disappeared forever.

He bowed slightly, almost sarcastically. "My dear Yuugi, that is the Millennium Puzzle, which only you could complete. Anyone lesser would have spent years attempting to put it together, only to fail. You have done us quite a great deed. I thank you."

"What are you talking about? Where did he go?" There's no use pretending I haven't been talking to the Nameless Pharaoh this whole time, and I have to figure out what happened!

"It isn't any of your concern, slave. You have completed your duty, and now you may leave. That Puzzle belongs in the hands of the Tomb Keepers, so just hand it over." He held a hand out for it, but I think I was starting to understand a little bit.

I pulled the cord back out and looped it through the top of the pendant. I tied it around my neck and pulled the gold box out from under my arm, glaring at Marik.

His smirk only widened and he took the Rod out. He pointed it directly at me, and his eyes shifted. "You will hand it over, slave. You have served your purpose and you don't need that any longer."

It felt like he was trying to do something to me. Like, that Rod had a power, and my mind was battling with itself. I closed my eyes and took a step back. "No! I won't let you have it!" The Pharaoh is my friend, and I don't trust you!

Suddenly, everything went black. All of my senses left me, and I felt as if I were forcefully removed from my own body. I found myself in a dark place, but… but it was quickly getting lighter. No, my eyes are adjusting. It's actually a very bright room, with a bed in the corner and toys all over. They all looked played with, and in other circumstances I might have gotten distracted by the amazing amount of cool things, but my heart was still racing and I couldn't feel the gold box in my hands anymore.

"That won't work on me." A voice sounded in my ears, and I recognized it immediately as the Pharaoh's. I jumped to my feet – only then realizing I was on my knees – and I ran toward the open door. Outside was a dark hall, stretching on for what looked like forever either direction. But on just the other side, there was another door. This one, unlike mine, was shut tightly and looked ancient. "You are not worthy of this Puzzle, and you will allow me to pass without trouble." His voice sounded again, but it came from nowhere.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, unable to understand what was happening.

"Such a sudden change in attitude." Marik's voice entered my ears, and it felt like I was right there with them both. They're talking to each other? Someone else can hear him? "Perhaps it could be, I am no longer talking to young Yuugi Mouto?"

"Step aside." The Pharaoh demanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, you see. I have waited far too long to find the one destined to complete that Puzzle and to bring it out here. It will be mine."

"You will not touch it."

 _Hikaru_. My eyes snapped open, and I found myself standing beside… myself. Only I looked different. Taller? Maybe? No- I looked like the Pharaoh. That is the Pharaoh, and now I'm a transparent ghost! "What's going on?" I demanded, but Marik didn't act like I had even spoken. He can't see me either, can he?

"My Pharaoh," Marik bowed sarcastically again, apparently recognizing the same thing I just did. "I have delivered to you your favorite slave. Now shan't you reward me with what I seek? It is our duty to look after the Millennium Items, after all."

"No. You will allow me passage, and you will not pursue me." He denied, eyes flickering toward me. _Hikaru, be calm._

I can hear his words in my head, though he isn't speaking them. It's like before… is he speaking with me while Marik cannot hear? "We have to get out of here." I insisted, pointing toward the exit.

He nodded once and turned, starting to walk away. But then, Marik lunged forward with the rod as if to attack.

"Pharaoh, look out!"

He jerked around and dodged the attack, causing Marik to stumble into the wall. The Pharaoh put his hands on either side of the Puzzle that hung from his neck. "I think it is game time."

Marik sneered, taking his position between us and the exit. "I would highly enjoy seeing the power of the Millennium Puzzle. What do you have in mind?"

The Pharaoh tilted his head, and I watched with nervous anticipation. What exactly is going on?

"I propose a race." A race? A simple, regular game to settle this? What is this? The Pharaoh motioned behind us to the room beyond the curtain. "There is a passage within, narrow and stable, but stepping too far to either side will push you over the edge into the darkness below. The first one to the light at the end wins."

I'd left the torch at the base of the pedestal. "You're going to race to it to decide who gets the Puzzle? What are you thinking? I don't want to lose you!" I objected.

He lowered his face only a bit, but didn't otherwise respond to me. Marik laughed and agreed.

"I accept your challenge!"

Just then, the Puzzle began to glow again and the curtain fell away. No, it grew to envelop the entire room, all around as the narrow bridge I've walked over every day the past two weeks split into two. They were tangled together, twisting, but the same length and both converging back into one just four feet or so before the safety of the other side of the room. They were both much longer than the original passage. I was floating upward and investigating all the changes as they settled down. Back at the beginning, Marik stood beside the Pharaoh – who wore my school uniform – at the mouth of each path.

My feet touched down at the end and I shook my head. "Pharaoh! It's too dangerous, be careful!" I don't want to lose my best friend!

Then, the race started. Marik kicked his foot out, trying to knock the Pharaoh into the abyss below from the very beginning before he started calmly down the path in front of him. But the Pharaoh didn't lose his balance, only starting off running down his path. Marik looked upset about this and picked up his pace.

I was frozen where I was, unable to move, unable to help as they both ran and dodged each other. Marik kept trying to throw the Pharaoh over the edge, or grab at the Puzzle, but the Pharaoh kept going unhindered. Every once in a while, he would catch Marik by surprise and knock him a few steps back. They were both getting closer, and Marik was getting frustrated. I saw him raise up the Millennium rod and stop running. My mouth popped open, I was trying to do something, but fear held me in place. Look out!

He used some power from it, throwing the Pharaoh over the edge of the entire arena. He quickly disappeared from view, and Marik threw his head upward with a laugh.

"You expect to defeat me in a Shadow Game when it is I with the power here? Fool!"

He now walked leisurely to the end, eyes not focusing on me, having no idea I was even here. Pharaoh! No!

"I knew you would cheat." The Pharaoh's voice came from the darkness below, and Marik froze, just a few steps from winning. He was at the point where both paths turned back into one.

"You've fallen, you cannot win." Marik objected as the Pharaoh _climbed back up_.

"The darkness does not disqualify." He climbed to his feet onto the flat ground in front of me. I trembled, unable to understand what I was watching. "Sabotage, on the other hand, wins you a penalty game."

Fear flickered across Marik's face briefly, before his creepy grin returned. He shook his head. "Try as you may, Forgotten One, but you have no power over me." He rose up his Millennium Rod once again, but this time defensively.

I moved closer, reaching out to touch the Pharaoh's back but my hand passed straight through. "I thought you'd died!" I trembled.

He looked to me out of the corner of his eye and gave a smile. _Hikaru._

"Be gone." He turned back to Marik quickly, and the darkness itself rose up from below to swallow Marik, dragging him downward and disappearing. The arena around us faded until we stood back in the normal room, back at the pedestal and in the dim flickering light of the torch at our feet. It shone through my body, reminding me that I was the ghostly one now.

He reached down to pick it up, looking to me with a softer expression than when he'd been talking to Marik. It reminded me of the expression I've known him to have this whole time; honestly the other rather frightened me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded silently.

"Come on, we should leave here. He'll be back; that won't hold him forever." He turned to walk confidently down the narrow, straight, singular path back to the curtain. Inside, he picked the golden box up off from the small table that was in the alcove just inside. Marik had been waiting there this whole time, and I'm sure others have sat there while I worked on the Puzzle inside. This is where they stand guard.

I followed him back down the familiar path, back toward the room with the table, where he set the torch down and extinguished it. No one was in here waiting for us, but a commotion could be heard on the surface, outside. He turned to me again, and gave a smile.

"I'm sorry, for doing that without permission. You needn't fear me, I would neve-"

"I trust you." I realized what he was talking about; taking over my body like that. "Thank you, Pharaoh."

I blinked, and we switched places. I was standing next to the table and he was by the wall, transparent and invisible to all except me. He still wore my school uniform, however, and still wore the Millennium Puzzle. Nevertheless, I felt its weight around my neck, and now I felt the gold box in my hands.

"I don't think I am a Pharaoh." He sighed, shaking his head. "Not anymore. I'm not sure what I am."

A chill ran over my skin, raising goosebumps again. I remembered seeing him rising out of the darkness, his serious and confident expression as he raced Marik, and his nickname for me rang in my ears, almost affectionately.

I smiled at him, stepping away from the Pharaoh. "I think, you're a Yami."

He flashed me a smile right back.

"Does this mean you can come with me, now?" I wondered, looking down at the Puzzle.

"So long as you wear that, yes." He nodded.

I wasn't sure what else to say, but I was saved from having to figure it out by the rise in voices. I better get out there. But, I don't want to answer questions about the Puzzle. I don't want the Tomb Keepers to throw a fit like Marik had, and I don't want to explain the Pharaoh- Yami to the archeologists. So, I stuck the Puzzle under my shirt. Its size was camouflaged by my jacket, and all I had to show off was the gold box. But, I think that will be easier to get away with.

I couldn't help but to feel his wonder and excitement as he finally saw the sun. His eyes adjusted as slowly as mine did, but he had never seen it before in his memory. It was a new marvel, and it was amazing.

The Tomb Keepers kept me among them, not violently or rudely, but touching my shoulders and asking that I wait. One of them slipped unnoticed into the tomb behind me.

"You can't keep my grandson there! He's my grandson! Let him go!"

"Wait."

"That was his, and now it is yours." They pointed to the box.

"I can keep this?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, expecting them to put up more of a fight. Marik sure had been real upset about it all.

"Of course. It is yours by rights."

"You do not have to leave, if you do not want to."

"And you are always welcome back."

"We're leaving, son!" One of the native archeologists shouted toward us. "Bring that thing and come on. I hope you did more studying, because we're done here. We're taking this back to the court, and you are not coming back on my time."

"This entire thing was a mistake. Come on, Yuugi."

I glanced back toward the Tomb Keepers. They weren't acting anything like Marik. Maybe because they don't know I finished the Puzzle? Maybe… I never really got that vibe from anyone other than him, though. Maybe they aren't like him? Maybe they do know about him, and they are on our side?

I gave them a smile, wondering what I could say to let them know what's happened that the archeologists wouldn't catch onto. I don't really want to put all of this into some book. "It's alright. I can now continue to serve the Nameless Pharaoh wherever I go."

They seemed to understand, and the Pharaoh- Yami gave me an odd look.

 _I don't want to explain anything to them._ I tried to tell him without speaking. He nodded, and I think it worked.

I went back to Grandpa, who hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. But you can't come back here. We're done here."

"That's alright." I agreed, not objecting as they ushered me back into the vehicle. Yami disappeared entirely, but I could still feel him with me.

Only after we were back did the questioning begin. It would have been hard to talk with the roaring wind, so that hour that it took to get back allowed me to straighten a few things in my mind. It gave me the time I needed to prepare myself for this final talk.

We went inside the building now. It was air conditioned, and small, but they gave me a seat at the table, where I set down the golden box and held it between my hands so none of them would pick it up.

"What is this, Yuugi?" The questions began, starting with Grandpa. "Did you just find it today?"

I shook my head. "No, but they didn't let me take it until today. It's empty." I opened it to show them, not lying. "But I just really wanted it."

"Of course you did." Someone laughed. "Here, let's have a look see."

I was reluctant to hand it over, but that's the whole point. They wanted me in there to study it, and now I brought something out for them to look at personally. But… I want to keep that. I don't think I really need it for the Puzzle, but…

I gave it to Grandpa, trusting him more than the others. They crowded around, inspecting every part of it. They talked about the gold it was made from, how it was probably made, what the symbols on it represented, and they talked about the eye that looked a lot like my birthmark. They talked about my birthmark, but they laughed at the crazy coincidence.

"Where did you find this?" The European man asked now.

"In the room with the bridge. It sat on a pedestal, made out of stone."

"And there was nothing else in this room you could take with you?"

I held my tongue, unable to lie about it. _Don't let them have it_. No, of course not.

"There was something else…"

"Well? What is it Yuugi?"

I pulled the Millennium Puzzle out, holding it tightly and looking to them all defensively. They got so excited, I expected them to wet themselves. One tried to reach for it, but I pulled away.

"You can look." I shook my head.

"Oh, come off it. Let us see."

"No." I frowned, shrinking back and holding it close.

After a short struggle, Grandpa put his hands up and made them all step back. "Calm down, calm down. Alright? Yuugi doesn't have to hand it over if he doesn't want to."

"That thing belongs in a museum, not with some kid."

"Think about what we could learn about the Nameless Pharaoh through that!"

"Solomon, make the boy hand it over!"

"No." I shook my head defensively. "It's mine."

"Leave him alone. Let's just worry about the box for now, alright? We could work on translating it."

Pretty soon, I was no longer needed. So, I got up and walked out of the room, hoping I could get the box back too. I went to find a place where we could be alone, because I had questions.

* * *

Reactions? Guesses about anything? Confusion? Complaints? Feel free to rant silently to yourself, or leave a review! On a small side note, I have become increasingly satisfied with fluffy Puzzleshipping fan art.


	5. Return of the Game Shop

Well dang. I posted next chapter instead of this one. Well, for those of you who read that one, spoiler alert! That was a mistake, and I apologize. So now, some of that which you missed might make more sense.

For those of you that haven't read the chapter I accidentally put up in place of this one, don't worry about it. You'll read it in the next chapter.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and this time I promise it's the correct chapter.

* * *

The archeologists all continued working inside while I went outside to have some privacy with my newest friend. It was weird, feeling his presence with me while I was out in the sun.

"Yami, when you took over, I didn't immediately take your place like a ghost." I sat down outside, on one of the trunks. It's late in the day and there wasn't a lot of people out, so I didn't worry about anyone walking by and thinking I was crazy.

He sat on another trunk in his transparent form, settling in. "You were probably in your soul room. When you completed the Puzzle, that's where I went. To my own, rather. They are the cumulation of your being, and represent who you are. With the Millennium Puzzle, you can go there any time you want to."

"My soul room? That sounds pretty cool. Then, I guess that other door was yours?" He nodded. "If your soul room reflects who you are, then maybe yours will help us figure out your past. Wait, do you remember anything now?"

He shook his head. "I still remember nothing. But, I'm starting to understand this Puzzle. And I do not think my room will shed any light on my history."

"We'll keep working on it, don't worry."

That night, after Grandpa and I returned to the hotel, he started packing.

"What, are we leaving already?" I frowned, sitting on my bed and wondering if I needed to pack too.

"We're leaving in the morning. I finished what I came to do, and I don't want to stay any longer. I left this business for a reason, and I'm not interested in returning. The book has been settled, and it's already been sent to the editor." He explained, shoving his clothing into his suitcase.

"Oh. You aren't arguing with your friends, are you?" I shifted, hoping this wasn't true. I don't want him to leave on a bad foot.

He gave a short laugh. "My friends are still my friends, Yuugi. We simply come from different walks of life now. I want to return home and run the game shop. It's been closed for too long already."

I got up and started to put my things away too. I never did get the box back, and I'm sad about that, but I'm grateful that Yami is still here.

"This isn't my fault, is it?" I asked after a minute. Yami was sitting on the bed where I had been, interested in everything he saw but not moving to investigate.

"No, no, Yuugi. Don't worry about such things. I didn't much like them turning on you like that. If those traditionalists decided to entrust these things to you, then they are yours. Oh! I nearly forgot." He stopped and went to his satchel to pull out the gold box with the eye on it.

"Grandpa!" I gasped in surprise and rushed over to take it. "Thank you!"

He chuckled. "You're welcome, Yuugi. That looked important, and something tells me it's very important to you."

"It is."

"Something tells me you haven't told us everything." He gave me a look. I stopped short and glanced back to Yami. He watched silently, not intervening in any way. I looked back to Grandpa, who was giving me a pointed look as if what I'd just done proved his point.

"Right. Well, I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want them asking me a lot of questions or taking it away."

"What is that pendant, Yuugi? I won't take it from you, and I won't tell the others." He insisted, moving to take his things off the desk that was at the foot of both our beds.

I trust Grandpa. "Well, it's about the Nameless Pharaoh. I've been talking with him."

"Talking with him?" Grandpa scoffed.

"But it's true! Except, he isn't exactly the Pharaoh anymore. I think he's trapped inside this Puzzle. It's called the Millennium Puzzle, I think. When I wear it, I can see and hear him." I held it up, cradling it in my hands and leaving the golden box on the corner of the bed.

"Is he here right now?" Grandpa asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "Where is he?"

"Sitting on my bed." I glanced back to him.

"I do think we can trust your grandfather." He agreed. "He has a pure heart."

"He likes you." I turned back to Grandpa.

I'm not sure if he believes me or not, but at least he's humoring me. "Well, thank you, Nameless Pharaoh." He turned to face my bed, but not exactly where Yami was sitting. Yami sat against the wall, at the pillows, but Grandpa was looking at the foot of the bed. I didn't bother to correct him. "I hope you aren't here to haunt my grandson, and I'll have you know he is nobody's servant."

Yami scoffed. "Not at all. Hikaru has been a good friend to me."

I grinned at him. "Do you just want to talk to him?"

He gave me a shocked look, as if what I said were suggesting something completely ridiculous.

"What? You don't want to? Alright." I shrugged.

He sat up and leaned forward. "Hikaru, you are good. May I speak with your grandfather, then?"

Somehow, in a way that may quickly become familiar, I felt myself leaving my body and drifting off to the side. When I looked back, it was Yami standing there again, in my place. It's strange, seeing him standing with a solid form.

"Yuugi, are you talking to him now?" Grandpa hadn't noticed the change, and I wondered how.

"He was, but now he has gifted me the opportunity to speak for myself." He held his head high. I sat down on the bed, grinning as I watched.

"I am speaking to the Pharaoh, now?" Grandpa was still somewhat skeptic. Yami could see this, but didn't bother to address it. He just nodded.

"I am more than grateful to your grandson, and I can assure you that whatever reason the Tomb Keepers had allowed him through for is miss communicated in some fashion. He is…" He stopped, frowning.

"Your friend." I filled in.

"My friend." He smiled, looking over to me. He turned back to Grandpa. "I thank you for allowing me to accompany you out of there."

I couldn't tell if Grandpa was convinced or not, but either way he played along. "I didn't exactly agree to let you come with us, but you're welcome anyway."

He nodded, and we switched places once again. He didn't linger long there, and when he left he didn't turn back into his ghostly form to sit on the bed. He disappeared entirely, probably going to his 'soul room'.

"Thank you again for getting the box." I plopped down on the bed and opened it up, inspecting it again. It already is as familiar to me as my own deck. Maybe I'll keep my deck in there?

"Yuugi again?" Grandpa laughed, going back to packing. "Right. Do you know what it says around there?"

"Oh, no. I didn't even think that it would say anything, but I guess that makes sense. What does it say?" I ran my finger over the hieroglyphs.

"It says, 'The person whom shall solve this puzzle will have their wish granted'. So, does that seem to be true?"

Thinking a moment on that, I smiled. "I didn't really make a wish, but I think so. I think it was answered anyway."

We left early in the morning, earlier than when we would have if we were going to meet the other archeologists. I didn't see much of Yami the entire way, until we were on the plane. The plane didn't take off until noon, and he seemed rather interested in the flight. We got to Tokyo what felt like nearly an entire day later, and I was exhausted. I've never been able to sleep on the plane very well, so he let me upstairs in peace while he opened the shop back up. He got plenty of rest during the travel, and wanted nothing more than getting back to work.

I opened my eyes, confused. Had I not just gone to sleep? This isn't my room. But, it is familiar. No, this is my soul room. I remember now. As much as it drew me to investigate and play with the things that I found, my eyes drew toward the door and the dark, stone door across the hall.

I know something is bothering him, and I was worried. So, I stood up out of the bed and walked over to knock on it. It cracked open, and I stuck my head in. "Yami?" Inside was dark, and much larger than my soul room. Cautiously, I stepped inside and tried to seek him out. It shut behind me, and I jumped. "Yami, are you in here?"

No answer came, but I felt a warmth that encouraged me to walk farther in. There were stairs and doorways everywhere, and not all of them were upright. It was a labyrinth in here, and I had no idea where in here he might be.

So, I decided to just pick a door. It was one staircase up and along one ledge. I pulled it open, and a great weight fell rapidly past me, plunging downward like an elevator with its line cut. I jumped back in shock, and I knocked straight into another body. Hands grabbed my upper arms and pulled me away from the door, which shut on its own accord.

I turned quickly, staring wide-eyed at Yami, still looking like Yami and not a Pharaoh. He had a serious expression, shaking his head. "You shouldn't come in here alone. It's dangerous."

"I just wanted to find you." I took a deep breath, trying to brush that off.

He gave a smile and motioned toward the short staircase I had come up. "Perhaps we should sit in your room?"

"Sure." I lead the way back out, not bothered at all to return to my room. He hesitated at the entrance, however. "What's wrong?"

"You leave the door open? Anyone could wander in."

"You and I are the only ones here." I shrugged. He shook his head and walked in. The lighting dimmed a bit as he did, to a more comforting brightness like in a home, rather than like in a school or doctor's office. Either way, it didn't bother me.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss?" He asked, standing proper and looking around with interest.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to duel me. There are so many cards here, we could have a proper duel. You can even move your own cards." I went over to pick up two of the neatly sorted decks that I had noticed pretty quickly when I got up.

We sat on the ground, moving other toys out of the way to make space, and we went several rounds. We seemed to have the same deck, and he was really getting into it. He beat me again and again, and I only won once, but I really didn't care. He was having all sorts of fun, and I was having the time of my life. We even went on to a few other games, before I laid down on the bed, feeling overly tired.

"Are you supposed to be sleeping, now?" He asked, sitting nearby.

"Oh, yeah. I should probably get some real sleep, I know." I yawned.

"I will leave, then."

"Goodnight, Yami." I didn't object; the past several hours were really catching up to me and now I was learning that being awake in here meant I wasn't really sleeping.

I only slept a few hours, taking me into the evening. It will take a little bit to get my sleep cycle back into check. However, when I came downstairs to find Grandpa, I saw he was getting ready for bed. He wasn't set back onto time quite yet, but he was closer than I was.

"We're going out." I called over to him, waving.

"Oh, ah, right." He yawned. "You and the Pharaoh. Be back by dark, Yuugi. Lock the doors and make sure you eat something."

"I will."

 _Where are we going?_ Yami asked, joining me as a ghost again. Grandpa's pretty relaxed about letting me go out and do things, but he always wants me back by dark, so this was nothing new.

"I wanted to show you around Tokyo." I grinned over at him, opening the door up and reaching around to lock it. I had my key to get back in in my pocket, along with some change. "We're going to go down to the arcade; what do you think?"

He followed me down the street willingly. "Alright."

"This place is a lot different from what you're used to, I know, but that's no reason you can't have fun here." I started, basking in the setting. Egypt was really cool, but it does feel nice to be home now. "There's a lot of different games at the arcade, you'll like it. But I also thought we could go to the library after. We won't stay at the arcade too long, and we won't have much time at the library either because it's already pretty late. But, we can at least get an idea of where to start looking."

"Looking for what, Hikaru?" He questioned, staring at a bus that just drove past us.

"Your past. Or, about these Millennium Items. Those people knew more than they told us, and I really wish I would have asked them more questions. Maybe we could have figured out why you're here, in this Puzzle, and what this Puzzle even is."

"You don't need to concern yourself with that." He shook his head. "The answers aren't so important."

I looked over to him. "Of course they are! Something big is going on, and if there's anything I can do to help you, I want to do it."

"I don't remember or know of anything. This city is as familiar to me as the tomb had been, and the only thing I am sure is important is that you wear this Puzzle." He explained. "I don't know what those people had been for, but that is beyond us now. Show me the arcade, I want to see it."

I smiled and shook my head. That's alright, I'll make you feel as welcome as I can here! But, I still feel guilty. I did sort of kidnap him from that tomb, where he was probably supposed to be. And yet… it wasn't me that walked out of there.

Hours later, and plenty of quarters shorter, I realized he had distracted me. The sun was on its way down and we had never made it to the library. I dropped the last ball into the basket, winning six more tickets. But, it hadn't been a wasted trip after all, because he was having fun. And when I went up to the counter to exchange the tickets we had both won, I picked out the cheap life point counter on the top row. I already had one, but if I finally have someone to play against, we might need two. It isn't necessary, but it was just as appealing as colored erasers or rubber bugs.

"Do you go there often?" He asked, walking with me out of the building and back toward the game shop. We were three streets over, so it wasn't too long of a walk back.

"Well, not really. I mean, it's real fun, but it isn't as fun to go alone." I shrugged, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Do you go with your friends, then?"

"No, I don't really have a lot of those. And, Anzu and I aren't really close enough to hang out outside of school that much." I frowned.

He was quiet for a minute, and I hoped he didn't start thinking I was some pathetic kid. Then, "Where else do you spend your time?"

"During the school year I go to class. The school is down that way, and I always walk. But, I spend a lot of time at home. I've completed one big model already this summer, and I've started on another one. They're like puzzles, but they take a lot more time. And, homework takes up a lot of time also." I shrugged.

"Have you got homework now?" He asked curiously and I flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I laughed. "Yeah, I've actually got a lot of homework. But now we're back, and I guess I can't avoid it."

The following few days was a comfortable compromise between games, research at the library, and homework. He seemed annoyingly interested in me doing my homework after learning exactly what it was and why I went to school. In fact, he wasn't going to leave it alone until I had caught up.

I dropped the book on the desk. "There!"

Yami reacted quickly in surprise; he wasn't out here as a ghost right now, but through the link I felt his surprise.

 _What is it?_ He asked, not bothering to make an appearance either.

"I've finally caught up. Now you can't use that as an excuse."

 _What are you planning, Hikaru?_ He asked, knowing that I had something in store after completing several hours' worth of homework.

I was already grabbing by deck and stuffing it into my pocket. With wide grin, I shut the light off and went out into the hall. "There's a tournament every other weekend at the arcade. I always try to make it, but I haven't the last few. There are a bunch of others that are pretty good at Duel Monsters there, and it's way more fun than playing by yourself."

He materialized then, interested. "A tournament for Duel Monsters? That sounds interesting."

"But, if we're going to make it, we've got to leave now." I checked the time as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Grandpa! We're going to the tournament today!"

"Be back by dark!" Grandpa called back, his usual farewell. He's gotten used to having Yami around pretty quickly, and I'm somewhat surprised by how easily he's taking it.

We weren't even halfway there before an uneasy feeling started to settle in my stomach. The sun was too far along its path, and even though I thought we'd get there just in time, I'm starting to think that maybe we won't.

"I thought the arcade was this direction." He mused, pointing down the street as I veered off into an alley way.

"This is a short cut. I don't usually go this way because it goes across private property, but this way we'll definitely get there on time." I looked either direction before entering the darker path. Windows that faced into this side street were the windows of homes, behind businesses and built crowded behind the newer buildings that overshadowed them.

We reached the end, but as soon as we were outside of it, I hung a left and went right back into another one. You had to go through both to get to the game shop, otherwise you'd end up two blocks south and we'd still get there too late for registration.

"Aibou, careful." Yami spoke up, and I looked toward him reflexively.

"What is it?" I asked, halfway through this alley way.

"It's a hold up." An unfamiliar voice answered, and Yami took a step forward, narrowing his eyes. I followed his gaze to where the unfamiliar voice had come from to see a dark figure stepping out into the middle of the alley way. I couldn't get a very good look at him, but he looked roughed up and had a defensive stance. "Give me what you've got."

My heart skipped a beat and I took a step back. "I- I don't have anything." I shook my head.

"You got something shiny hanging 'round your neck, and it looks an awful lot like gold, little kid." He was coming closer, and now I could see he had a knife and a ratty bag over his shoulder. "You know, most people ain't dumb enough to carry gold like that around, and walk where there ain't no cameras."

"Aibou, turn the other way and walk back." Yami told me, his words unheard by the man that was trying to rob me.

I continued to back away and I shot a look behind me. He's alone, so I might be able to make a break for it.

"Where do you think you're going, little kid?" The man demanded, lunging forward. I gasped and ducked away, managing to evade the man, but now my back was against the wall. "Give me the gold, and I won't have to hurt you."

I shook my head. "I can't." I would never give anyone this Puzzle!

He started forward again, raising his knife up and about to threaten me. But then, before I could even think to try and duck away again, I was shoved out of my body. It happened so quickly and forcefully, I blacked out.

Eventually, I came too. I opened my eyes to my soul room, not immediately remembering what had happened. What am I doing in here? I was scared, and Yami… oh!

When I entered the physical world in a ghostly form, I got a strong sense of déjà vu. Yami was there, standing with my body and staring at the offender, while I stood beside him, transparent and unable to be heard by anyone except him. This wasn't the first time we've switched places like this since Egypt, but it was the first time with him looking so dangerous. It reminded me yet more of that time, just after I'd completed the Puzzle.

And there're more similarities than that. The alley way had altered too. From what I could tell, they were in the midst of a knife throwing game. They both were throwing knives toward the opposite side of the alley, trying to slice through ropes that had pieces of gold tied to them. Yami looked like he hadn't missed once, but the other guy had knives embedded into the wall everywhere, and far more pieces of gold still hanging here.

"One left." Yami taunted, and I stood frozen as I watched them both. "One knife left, and four pieces remaining. Make your move carefully."

The thief was sweating bullets, but he was concentrated on his task. I watched with suspense, easily identifying the point of this game. It's another 'shadow game' like he had played with Marik. Through the Puzzle, I could tell he was angry and he was putting quite a bit of effort into defeating this man. Then, the thief lunged forward, stepping past the thick line drawn on the ground and chucking the knife at an angle. It swung around like a boomerang, but only a little bit. It sliced through one rope, but stuck into the wall halfway to reaching the next rope in line. That chunk of gold plummeted to the ground at the base of the wall.

Yami smirked. "You stepped over the line, and-"

"Give me that!" The thief interrupted, grabbing the last remaining knife out of Yami's hand and running forward to where the gold had fallen. He stepped up on one chunk and reached as high as he could, trying to saw off the rope to Yami's last hunk of gold hanging up there.

"And you've broken the rules of our game." Yami remained calm and unconcerned. "You've shown a complete disregard for the rules, and have threatened the life of my Aibou. I think you deserve a Penalty Game."

I gasped as I watched the Millennium Puzzle glow. "Yami!" I objected, and ran forward to grab at his arm. My hand passed straight through, and he twisted where he was to look directly at me, but as he did it, the alley began to shift back to normal. However, that wasn't before more ropes slunk down from somewhere above us and tied the thief up. He was raised, screaming upward and into what surely wasn't just the rooftops, for as everything looked normal again, he disappeared entirely and the knife struck the ground, embedding itself deeply into the earth. "What did you do to him?"

He lifted his chin up. "I eliminated the threat."

"Is he alright?" I looked upward.

"Do not concern yourself with him. Are you alright?" He asked, and swayed either direction around me, as if to inspect me for injuries.

I trembled, taking a step back. "What did you do?"

His expression shifted, and he stood upright again. I can't quite read it, but maybe that's just because of this uneasiness that was creeping up. Goosebumps were rising on my skin. "Hikaru, I think it might be best if you return home now."

I opened my mouth, but could find my voice and had to close it again. I tried to suppress the doubt, but I couldn't. He turned away, and I blinked. When I opened my eyes, I was back in control of my body and I really could feel the chill in the air. It's the middle of summer, still, but I couldn't stop shivering.

What is he really?

* * *

So, this should fit the flow of the story a bit better!

Please tell me what you thought.


	6. Discussions of the Darker Half

So here is the chapter I accidentally put up yesterday and then replaced with the proper chapter. It should make better sense here.

I hope you like it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

He didn't make another appearance the rest of that day. Grandpa was surprised to see me back so early, and I shuffled through small talk before heading back upstairs to my room. I couldn't find it in myself to call out to Yami, to try and talk with him because I didn't know what to say.

He took over when I was in danger, which hadn't bothered me at all. When that man had lunged at me with that knife, I had been terrified. When I woke up in my soul room, and realized what he must have done, I hadn't been scared at all. Of course he did it to protect me, and by extension himself as we share a body now.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out a flat puzzle to work on. I needed something to do, to keep busy with.

He had done it to protect me. He hadn't done anything until that guy attacked. He'd seemed pretty upset about that, and, he had looked concerned for me after it was all over. Actually, by the time it was all over, he'd looked hurt. Was it because I was afraid of him? I couldn't help it, and honestly, I think I'm still a little afraid. Even though I've calmed down since that happened, I can't stop seeing that man raising up by the ropes, around his arms and legs, and around his waist.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

What do I really know about the spirit of this Millennium Puzzle? He doesn't remember his own history, and for whatever reason, he's sealed in this Millennium Puzzle. Honestly, I don't even know what _it_ is. All I know is that Marik had been interested in having it, but there was something off about him. Something dark. Suddenly, I realize just how much I don't know.

The sun was setting, and Yami still hadn't said anything. He hasn't approached me at all, and by dinner I think I was a little more level headed. I really don't understand anything, still, but he has been really quiet. I may be afraid of him now, but I'm not unsure. I still want to help him, and I still trust him. After all, it was when that man had threatened me and wanted to take the Puzzle away that Yami had done anything. Now, I'm more concerned that he's going to avoid me forever.

"Yami?" I asked into the empty room. I sat at the puzzle at my desk again. The outer pieces were all put together, and I continued to fidget and sort the pieces by color. I still got no response from him, and I started to worry. I tried to think from his perspective, and that uneasy feeling in my stomach twisted again. "Yami?"

He doesn't remember anything. He woke up only when I entered the tomb, and the only things he's known since are that I was the one that kept coming back and keeping him company, I completed the Puzzle and freed him from his confinement in that one room, and whatever else I have helped him to learn. He says he understands this Puzzle better since it's completed, and so how could he have felt if all of the sudden, his link to everything else was threatened?

I set the pieces down and dropped my hands to my lap. I looked down at them and felt my heart thump in my chest. He's been upset too, and I think maybe I haven't helped.

"Aibou?" I tried this time, picking up his newest nickname. It's something he's picked up since we've returned to Japan, and he seems just as fond of it. And, I feel it fits rather well, describing this relationship we have.

Through the Puzzle, I felt something change. It was mostly blocked by this wall he had put up, but it was a change enough to tell me he could hear me. It wasn't, however, strong enough for me to know what he was thinking.

I sighed and touched the Puzzle. I think I'm getting the hang of it, so let me just try…

Taking a deep breath, I felt myself shift out of my body and into my soul room. Just as before, it was brightly lit with toys and games everywhere. I spotted one game I hadn't played since I was a kid at my parents' house and grinned. Oh, we'll have to play that one sometime! But, I can't get distracted now; I have to find him and talk with him.

I knocked on the foreign door again, and just like the last time, it opened easily for me. Also like the time before, there was no one on the other side to greet me. When I was inside, the door shut behind me and I looked around the room with more caution than previously. The only other time I had ever been in here, I had uncovered a violent trap that could have easily killed me. I knew there had to be dozens, if not hundreds more in those other doors. I found myself frozen in place for a minute or two after entering the room. Maybe I should leave? I could get hurt in here, or die! I don't know fully what he's capable of… but then it isn't like he'd do anything like that on purpose.

Taking a deep breath, I stifled my fear of this room and I marched forward. He may already know I'm here. If he does or doesn't, I'm going to find him myself. And as I explored deeper into this labyrinth, I kept my wits about me and I chose each door carefully. I didn't walk in until I was sure there was nothing hanging from the ceiling or hiding anywhere to attack me. I managed to find two hallways and six trap rooms without getting hurt before irritation built up behind the wall he had put between us. It was strong enough that if he didn't do something about it, I was going to scream in frustration. Fortunately, however, he finally made an appearance.

"Yuugi."

I just about leapt out of my skin, jumping backward and looking up. He was sitting on a ledge above the row of doors I now faced, looking down at me. "Yami! There you are." I let out a sigh of relief. My nerves are all tightly tangled and I as about ready to give up and retreat back to my own soul room until I could build up the motivation to try again. Of course, I was also trying to avoid acknowledging the fact that I didn't know how to find my way out either.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed, tilting his head.

"I came to find you. I was worried, because you hadn't been responding to my calls earlier." I took a step forward, before glancing around to see how I might get up there with him.

"I was giving you space." He mused calmly. "I told you not to come in here alone; you could get hurt."

"I'm not alone, you're right here, and I've been careful. I was worried about you; are you alright?" I stared up at him, deciding I didn't want to walk around and explore to figure out how to get up there, in the case that he might disappear again.

He started to get irritated again, though it didn't show on his face. "I'm fine."

I shook my head. "No, you aren't. Come on, let's talk about what happened."

"You don't want to do that." He insisted, not so much as a warning but more as a statement of fact. I opened my mouth to deny it, but he raised his eyebrows and I felt him prod me through the link we shared, something I still wasn't used to, and I physically jumped. My jaw snapped shut, and I let out a sigh. "I'll show you the way out." His voice was unreadable again and he slid forward, jumping the distance to the ground I was on.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere yet." I crossed my arms stubbornly, hoping he got the idea.

"Aibou," he started, reaching forward to put a hand on my arm, but I flinched back involuntarily. He dropped his arm to his side and frowned. "Yuugi, you should return to your soul room."

"I don't want to go back there unless you're going with me and we're going to talk about this. You're avoiding me right now, and I don't want my best friend upset with me." I kept my feet planted where they were.

He tilted his head. "I can't understand you. You're afraid of me, and this room, and yet you refuse to leave _me_ alone. I disobeyed your wishes and betrayed your trust, and yet you are concerned that _I_ am upset with _you_."

"Well, yeah." I shrugged, starting to get hopeful that he would talk with me.

He took a step forward, taller than me and his expression still serious. I shifted nervously, but didn't back down. " _You_ should be upset with _me_. Are you not? Why don't you leave me alone here, as I had been in the tomb? Why don't you continue with your life and confine me to my own heart? Or scream at me? You didn't want me to do that, and I did it anyway. Why aren't you angry at me?"

"Because you're my friend." I refused to back down. He hasn't been awake for very long.

"You're afraid of me. You should hate me. You weren't even angry about that man, who tried to _kill_ you!" He ranted. "And Marik, you were afraid of him but you weren't angry with him either! He used you, don't you care? And those archeologists used you too. Don't you care about that?"

I shook my head, but couldn't say anything else before he started again.

"You're _weak_. I don't understand you!"

"Nobody's perfect." I lowered my face, unable to maintain eye contact. "I know that. I just don't want to lose any friends over this. I don't want anyone to be upset with me, or disappointed."

"I'm not upset with you, Aibou." Yami's voice softened and I felt something on the top of my head. I didn't move it, but as far upward as I could with my face still tilted downward. Just a second after his head fell on top of mine, I felt arms around me. "I'm upset with all of them for taking advantage of you, including myself, and I don't understand why you aren't too. I can't understand. You're _afraid_ of me, but you can't hate me? I'd rather you screamed at me than flinched."

I smiled and hugged him back. "Sorry."

His now familiar irritation bubbled up, and I suppose that I wasn't helping.

"Is that thief going to be alright?" I asked after a minute.

"I don't know." He admitted, not sounding as if he were concerned at all. He let me go and took a step back. He was watching me with narrow eyes, which made me uneasy. I like his playfulness while we played games better. "And I'm not sorry to say I don't care. He almost _killed_ you, Aibou. He wanted to take the Puzzle away."

"But he doesn't deserve… to be gone." I made a face as I tried to figure out how to put this. I don't want to cause any reluctance between us, and I don't want to feel like either of us didn't want to be connected as we are now, so we need to talk about this.

"It didn't bother you when I did it to Marik." He stated pointedly.

"It's different-"

"No it's not. They both wanted the Puzzle, and they were both willing to kill you for it." He crossed his arms. "I wouldn't let that happen."

I took a deep breath, my ideas on how the two situations were different falling apart. Marik had given me the creeps, but that's because I was around him for so long before he showed his true colors.

"Perhaps you should be afraid of me." He mused, finally looking away. "I'll stay here, and I won't bother you. You won't have to deal with me at all; you could even forget about me. But I'll do it all again if someone else threatens you."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to do that; you're my friend. Come on, why don't we play a game?" I didn't try to persuade him to rethink his declaration. I doubt I could convince him not to do it all over again if the situation arose. But maybe, if it did happen again, maybe in the moment I'd have a better chance of calming him down and sparing the offender. Right now, however, I'm terrified I'm going to lose my only real friend!

He started laughing without humor now. I raised my eyebrows as he turned back to face me. "You want to play a game with me? You said it yourself, Yuugi, you barely know me. Are you sure you can trust me?"

When did I say that? Had he actually heard any of my inner musings earlier, before I'd built up the courage to come in here?

I gave him an honest smile, and he stopped. "I trust you. Come on, we missed out on the tournament, but we can still duel."

"The exit is this direction." He stated, pointing behind me and slightly downward. He started walking, but I reached out to grab his arm so he would stop. He looked back at me quickly. "What is it?"

"Are you staying with me, or are you just going to dump me off in my room?"

He didn't answer for a moment, before giving me a familiar smile. "I want to duel with you."

I let out a sigh of relief as I released him again. We were a lot closer to the exit than I had expected. However, somehow I had changed my center of gravity around and so the exit appeared to be sideways. We went through one door and down a corridor, and when we came out on the other side, the exit door was upright again. Then, we were home free, back into my more simple and comforting soul room. He sat with me on the ground and began to shuffle his deck as I cleared out pile of blocks that were in the way. I'm pretty sure that the last time we'd done this in here, there had been a clear place, but it seems like these toys and games are always moving around when I'm not here.

He won every game, again, but I didn't care at all. I was having fun, and the longer we sat there like this the more at ease I was. Things were going back to normal, and by the time we went our separate ways again, he had relaxed again. I was still nervous every time I thought back to either of those games he had played with the thief and with Marik, or when I looked through the open door to his, but I really think that our relationship had been repaired.

I couldn't possibly hate him, and I don't think he was upset with me anymore either.

The next day, I woke up at my usual time and Grandpa appeared to have gotten up at his usual time. Both of us had finally returned to our normal sleeping schedule, and the reward was waffles.

"So how come the two of you didn't go to that tournament?" Grandpa asked, dropping a waffle onto my plate.

"Oh, ah, we didn't make registration." It isn't a lie. Even if we had continued on right after, we would have been too late. But, maybe that's what I get for putting off all that homework?

"Better luck next time. So how is the Pharaoh adapting to our home?" He put a waffle on his plate, and I passed over the butter.

"I think he's doing pretty well." He hasn't said much so far today, and he hasn't visited the physical world at all. I would be worried that he's trying to separate himself from me again, or that he's hiding in his soul room once more, but he's responded to me every time I've nudged him over the link the Puzzle had created between us. And when I speak up to greet him or ask a question, he's responded well enough.

"Well, I want you two out of the shop the whole day, alright? I'm getting deliveries in, and I'm having someone come in to repair the ground. So go to that diner for lunch, alright?" He put some money next to my plate. Before we'd ever left for Egypt, one of his customers had knocked a metal rack over, which had held some heavy games and it had cracked straight through the tile near the door in the back. I'd brought the rug from the kitchen out to cover it up until he could get someone in to fix it.

"Alright. Oh, are we getting in the newest in that video game series?" It's not going to be released until next week, and we usually get things in a few days before they're officially released. This game series has gotten pretty popular the last few years, and if we get the newest one here, we'll definitely be having a lot of people come in.

He nodded. "If you want a copy, you have to wait until after the rush. If there's none left after that, you'll have to wait until we get another order in."

"That's alright. I can wait. I wonder if Yami would like those games? We'll have to play the other ones first." He hasn't played any video games yet.

I volunteered to clean up our breakfast dishes before he chased me out. Which was fine. I was going to spend the day at home this time, but I guess we can hang out outside again. He did let me go upstairs and pick up my keys and the gold box, however. If we go to the library again, I want to have it as reference. Despite my best intentions, I found myself nervously reminded of the last time we'd gone out. But, no, I tried not to think about that. And, I'll try to avoid alley ways and walking through anywhere where we might run into trouble. I don't want to face that situation again, because there's no way I could possibly ask him to stand by and do nothing.

"What's down this way?" His voice sounded behind me. I looked back to see he had finally joined me. I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face.

"That's down town. There's a lot of people that way, and a lot of stores. Do you want to walk around there?"

He shrugged. "I want to see where you spend time, Aibou."

I tapped my chin and thought about that. He's right; I don't spend all my time at the arcade and game shop. We haven't gone much of anywhere else, except the library. He hasn't seemed as interested in our research there, and for good reason; we haven't found anything out! I can't really say that I'm not surprised, since that's the whole point of Grandpa's work being so important; no one knows anything about the Nameless Pharaoh. Except for the Tomb Keepers. Obviously, they haven't published anything.

"Let's walk by the school. There's a few more weeks before it starts back up again, but I go there a lot anyway." I shrugged.

"Very well." He agreed, passive on the subject. Despite our argument last night and his absence through most of the morning, he settled into a stroll beside me, as if we were out for just any other walk like we had since getting back.

We wandered around the outside of the school, sitting down in the courtyard as I told him stories of my experiences inside. He seemed interested, at the least, to hear about the time I had tripped and spilled my lunch, or the time I had been a part of a talent show. I had played the ocarina – an uncommon musical instrument which I picked up from a video game – but I had been eliminated pretty early on. As lunch time rolled around, we got up and went off toward the diner Grandpa had insisted on. It was close to the school and one we went to every once in a while. Grandpa always preferred supporting local businesses over buying food from chain franchises.

To everyone else, I was sitting by myself in the booth. However, Yami had sat across from me and was looking about the interior of the building with interest. I ordered a regular burger, and fell quiet. It was a bit more awkward talking with him when there was a lot of other people around.

"I was going to go to the library again," I started, still trying to think on what we could do, "but I don't think we're going to find anything useful out there." I kept my voice lower now, confident no one was paying me any attention anyway.

He agreed. "The archeologists we left in Egypt had been the authorities on my tomb, and their book won't be published for a little bit. Nothing else should be available."

"But, the Tomb Keepers know more." I leaned forward with my elbows on the table. "If only we could have stayed another day or two to talk with them. But then, Marik might have come back and I still don't think he was quite with them."

"There was something different about him." Yami agreed.

"Do you think we might be able to ca-" I was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice from the booth behind me.

"Who are you talking to? You know, if you keep acting all weird like that, people are going to start talking."

I twisted in my seat to see Jonouchi leaning over the back of the booth to stare at me.

"Oh, hi." I smiled at him.

"I heard you were gone for the summer, what are you doing back here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We came back early."

"Ooh, what've you go there?" He suddenly lunged over the back and past me to pick up the gold box. Yami sat up quickly, eyeing Jonouchi distrustfully. "A cheap souvenir? Look, Honda."

"Give that back." I objected, slipping out of my booth and walking around to their table. But Jonouchi leaned away and held the box in the air where I couldn't reach it.

"Come on, don't get so attached to a box like this. That's why people don't like you. To think, I'll have to teach you to be more of a man." He started laughing.

"Aibou, I don't like this." Yami was hovering behind me, antsy and wanting to do something.

 _It's alright_. I insisted, not completely used to conversing like that.

"Give me the box back." I reached for it again, and Jonouchi leaned farther away. Honda didn't seem to care, he was just watching while eating his meal. Jonouchi looks like he's already finished, though, and that's probably why he suddenly started messing with me again.

"You want the box back? Then show a little force! Come at me." He smirked, and I started to get frustrated. I know he will give it back, but I get really nervous about that thing. I really wish he wouldn't mess with it, of all things.

"I don't want to fight you." I insisted, reaching for it again. But, even sitting down he was tall enough to keep it out of my reach when leaning like this. And by the time I climbed back into my booth and leaned over, he'd have it the other direction.

"Just give it back." Honda finally spoke up, sticking his fork in his mouth like he was more bored by now rather than upset with Jonouchi.

"Oh? And what's it to you?" He scoffed, turning away from me.

"Aibou, allow me to get it back." Yami asked, looking between it and me as Jonouchi and Honda bickered over the table.

I shook my head. _No, it's alright._

"I promise, I won't play a shadow game. This is not a deserving situation. However, I would like to retrieve it for you." He inched closer to the box, and it stayed where it was since Yami was no threat of picking it up as is.

"Jonouchi." A new voice appeared, and an arm in a pink sleeve shot over my head and snatched the golden box out of his and. I stepped back and looked over to see Anzu standing there, holding the box out to me and glaring at him. "Don't you think you're a little old to bully people weaker than you?"

"Thank you, Anzu." I grinned and took it back, inspecting it despite the fact I knew it wasn't damaged.

"I'm not bullying the weak." Jonouchi scoffed, leaning back in the booth and crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm trying to make Yuugi a man."

I slipped back into my booth, but sat sideways to pay attention to them still.

"Shut up." She cut him off, and crossed her arms.

"Oh, we don't need this." Jonouchi started to get up. "Come on, we're done eating anyway."

"Yeah, now we are." Honda mused, taking his last bite. "And you're lucky I am."

After they were gone, Anzu dropped her glare and turned back toward me. "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah. They seemed pretty scared of you." I laughed, thinking of other times when they'd acted with better behavior after she had shown up.

"If I act soft, they'll mess with me too. Yuugi, sometimes you've got to have guts." She sighed, leaning against the side.

"Oh, Jonouchi's not that bad of a guy." I insisted. Yami sat back down in the booth across from me.

She looked to me quickly. "Saying stuff like that is why people mock you. Take care of yourself, Yuugi." She sighed. "I'll see you back in class, in a few weeks." She waved.

"See you, Anzu!" I waved back.

After she left, food was put down in front of me and I sat back forward in my seat. "Oh, sorry." I smiled sheepishly to Yami. "I go to school with them."

He frowned. "I remember you've mentioned her before. You two are friends, then?"

"Oh, they're all my friends." I insisted, picking up the burger. "We just aren't close enough to hang out. Jonouchi and Honda seem like bullies, but they're really not that bad. Honestly."

He nodded, watching me as if thinking. I didn't say anything, leaving him to his thoughts. I hope he really doesn't think too poorly of any of them, because they really aren't bad.

After lunch, we agreed to go to the library one more time. Only this time, we didn't research through Egyptian history. This time, we tried to find out a way to contact the Tomb Keepers. Surely they've got a phone in that building I knocked on every morning? And surely there's some way I can find out how to get ahold of them. Maybe an email somewhere? Anything.

* * *

This is either the second or third to last chapter. Just so you know what to expect here.

I would love it if you tell me what you thought of this newest chapter. Any complaints? Anything that stuck out to you that I should keep up or elaborate on? Any and all comments are welcome. I'm very grateful for the reviews I've gotten thus far! Thank you!


End file.
